Misty Joins TR
by Talent Scout
Summary: After a moment of anger Misty runs away from the team she gets some pokemon and finds herself in front of the main TR base what will happen to her read to find out Last Chapter is an another Author's Note
1. MJTR Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Author's Note: This is unfortunately not my story a writer who's name i can't remember and who's website i don't remember also so if the writer of this fanfic comes to claim his story i will give him the credit he deserves. Also, somehow this story got deleted how is unknown and I hope it wont happen again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or pokemon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Age: Misty-14, Ash-13, Brock-16, Pikachu-?   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A figure went racing for cover from the pouring rain. It was Misty. She stopped at the foot of a large tree and dropped to the ground. Then her tears came uncontrolably. She thought of all that had just happened, of what a big fool she made of herself. The rain eventually stopped. Misty got up, her face plastered with both rain and tears, and she walked into the forest without looking back. As she walked, she started to flash back to a few hours earlier...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty were walking along the road, lost, as usual. Ash was humming to himself with Pikachu sitting happily on his hat while Brock had his face burried in a map. Misty was unusually quiet, thinking to herself and sorting out her confusing emotions. She was thinking about how her feeling for Ash had changed from disliking him, to now loving him. She wished she had enough courage to tell him how she felt. They all walked along until Ash spotted a spearow.   
  
"I remember how much trouble spearows caused me back when I got my trainers license." said Ash.   
  
"Yeah, and me too." said Misty.   
  
"What did they do to you?"   
  
"They chased you, and led you to breaking my bike"   
  
"You're still upset about that stupid bike?"   
  
"It was more than a bike Ash Ketchum! It was like my only friend besides my pokemon."   
  
"Gosh, you must've been pretty unpopular."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just weird how you had such popular sisters, but you were, well..."   
  
"Now you're bringing my sisters into this?! look, so I wasn't miss popularity, but at least I'm not a ditz like my sisters."   
  
"Sor-ry! you don't have to get so steamed about it. I don't see why you have such a problem with your sisters anyway."   
  
"Well you never had sisters that were always popular and that treat you like nothing!"   
  
"Guys, let's just forget the whole thing and make up. This continous arguing gets you two nowhere. Just make up and let's get going." Brock said   
  
"Pi, ka chu pi pi pika (yeah, it's giving me a headache)" said pikachu.   
  
"Well Ash started it, I think he should apologize to me first."   
  
"Hey, I'm not apologizing until you do"   
  
"Really Ash, just admit that you were being mean and apologize."   
  
"Me? no Misty, I think you were the mean one"   
  
"Why do I put up with you?! you are so stubborn."   
  
"If you hate me so much, why don't you just leave?!"   
  
"Um...uh...Because you still owe me a bike!"   
  
"But if you can't stand me, why don't we just meet sometime later to pay you back. I won't have the money anytime soon. It's not like I want you following me around all the time either ya know!"   
  
"You don't want me around? well...fine! if that's the way you feel!"   
  
"Fine! then leave, it's not like we'll miss you!"   
  
"But Ash...It's...well..."   
  
"what?"   
  
Unable to stand it any longer, Misty thought 'Hey, what do I have to lose?' "It's...well...more than the bike...I...I..."   
  
"what?" Ash asked annoyed   
  
"I Love you Ash..."   
  
Ash was only half paying attention and too caught up in the argument to realize what just   
  
happened. "Well, I don't like you...so go!"   
  
Misty turned and ran off as rain started to fall from the sky. Ash then realized what had happened..."No! what have I done?!"   
  
Pikachu and Brock notice Misty run off and stood up and pulled the plugs out their ears.   
  
"What happened? Pikapi?" Brock and Pikachu asked together.   
  
"I just made the biggest mistake of my life. And I didn't realize it before it was too late"   
  
The rain started to pour down hard.   
  
To be continued... 


	2. MJTR1

SEAFOAM ISLANDS HIDEOUT  
  
This is part one. I hope ya like it.   
  
Part 1   
  
Disclaimer: Do I own pokemon?...lemme think...no!=)   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty walked through the forest feeling very depressed. She couldn't belive she told Ash that she loved him. It wouldn't have been that bad, except he said he didn't like her. She looked around. Nothing was familiar, it was all just forest. She laughed slightly realizing that she was lost even without Ash. She sat down at the base of a tree to think about what she was going to do now. Going back to the gym wasn't a good idea knowing she'd have to live with her sisters again. Misty got up and kept walking. She came to a coast. "Starmie go!" She said. "Let's surf" Misty enjoyed surfing on the open water. She let the wind blow against her face. Her loose ponytail blew free and her hair blew wildly around. She was glad to take a moment away from all of her troubles and enjoy herself. Land came into view, and she returned Starmie to it's pokeball. She saw a sign that read "Seafoam Islands". She walked around the island until she came to a cave. "I wonder what's in there." She said to herself, and then walked in.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MIIIIIISSSTTYYYY!!!" Ash yelled into the forest "MIIISSSTTY!!!" yelled Brock "PPIIIIIKKKAAAAA!!! (MIIISSTTTYYYYY!!!)" Pikachu yelled "Where can she be? Why was I so stupid Brock?" "I don't know, we've just got to keep searching. Hopefully we'll find her." Ash, Brock, and Pikachu searched all over. They looked along the river, through the forest, and asked people if they had spotted her. Ash was depressed. He really did like Misty, he didn't even know why he said what he did. He kept wishing that he'd be able to find her and tell her his true feelings for her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty walked through the cave not knowing what to expect. She saw many water-type pokemon. Mainly seels and horseas. Staryu's were around every so often. She remembered the seel back at Cerulean gym. For a moment, she almost considered going back there, but her thoughts were interrupted by a painful cry. She followed the sound until she saw a big boulder. "Vaporeon!!!" the cry came again. Misty went around the boulder and saw a Vaporeon with it's leg stuck under the boulder. "Oh you poor thing! Staryu, Starmie go! help me push this boulder." After many failed attempts, Misty recalled her pokemon and sat down next to the Vaporeon to rest. "It'll be ok, I'll find some way to help you. Just hold on" "eon" Again Misty, Staryu, and Starmie tried to push th boulder, but failed. "I'd better find help. Psyduck go! Psyduck, stay here with Vaporeon while I go find help, and try not to annoy it too much" Misty looked around realizing she was once again lost. She didn't know which way was out. She chose a path and payed careful attention to her surrounding so she could find her way back. She debated on catching another pokemon to help, but none seemed strong enough to be able to push a boulder. Then another noise caught her attention. "Articuuuuuuuuuuunooooo!!" She knew that sound. She had read about it in books. It belonged to Articuno, the legendary bird of ice. "I must be far into the cave" She thought. "Articuno lives toward the back. If I'm to get help for Vaporeon, it will take forever to get back and find my way out. And even then, finding someone will take awhile. Maybe if I caught Articuno, It'd be strong enough to push away the boulder." She rounded the corner and saw the beautiful blue bird. "Staryu go! Quick, use hydro pump!" "Hurrrr!" The water blasted at Articuno. It caught Articuno off guard, weakening it. "Pokeball go!" yelled Misty. But Articuno just hit it away. "Darn. Starmie go! help Staryu. Water gun!" The combined attacks went tward Articuno, just barely hitting it as Articuno dodged it. Articuno responded to the attacks by using an ice beam. Staryu was frozen in place. "Staryu return! Starmie, use water gun, then tackle it" Articuno dodged the water but was still hit a little by Starmie tackling it. While this was happening, Misty secretly sent out horsea and told it to use bubble beam. As Articuno flew tward Starmie to peck it, it was hit by the bubble beam. "pokeball go!" Misty yelled The pokeball sucked Articuno inside and wobbled back and forth. Finally the light went off. Misty jumped for joy, then recalled Starmie and horsea. She wound her way back through the cave until she came back upon Vaporeon, who was wincing in pain. Misty sent out Articuno, Starmie, and Staryu. She used her last two potions to restore Staryu and Articuno's strength. "Common guys, lets push this boulder!" They all pushed until finally the boulder started to budge. They put all they had into it, then finally, it rolled off of Vaporeon's leg. "Good job guys! You're free now Vaporeon. You should be brought to a pokemon center to fix your leg. Do you want to come with me?" "Vapor vap eon!" said Vaporeon while nodding it's head. "Good. Pokeball go!" Misty released the pokeball and captured Vaporeon. She then recalled Staryu, Starmie, and Psyduck to their pokeballs. "Articuno, could you fly me out of this cave and to a pokemon center?" "Cuno" Articuno said in agreement Misty got on Articuno's back and was flown out of the cave. They flew across the water and onto the mainland. Then Articuno landed in front of a pokemon center and Misty recalled it. "Hi Nurse Joy. I have a Vaporeon with a broken leg, could you heal it?" "Certianly" Nurse Joy said Misty released Vaporeon from the pokeball and the Chanseys took it back to work on. Misty sat in the waiting room and waited. As she waited, her thoughts drifted back to Ash. In all the excitement, she had forgotten all about what happened, and now the memory came back to her as painful as when the actual moment happened. "I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably jumping for joy that I'm finally gone" She thought   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miiiisty!!" Ash yelled in a raspy voice. After yelling for Misty all day, he was losing his voice. As was Brock and Pikachu. "Ash, It's getting late. Let's call it a night and rest. We'll keep searching tomorrow. What more can we do tonight?" Brock asked. "We have to keep searching." protested Ash. "Pikachu pi ka pi chu (common Ash, you need rest)" pikachu said "Fine. But we'll start early tomorrow" said Ash Brock prepared dinner as Ash layed out the sleeping bags. Ash sat down and thought to himself. "Oh where are you Misty? wherever you are, I'm sorry. Just please, please come back. I miss you." After dinner, Brock and Ash fell asleep and Pikachu curled up at the end of Ash's sleeping bag and fell asleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty was almost asleep when Nurse Joy went up to Misty and informed her that Vaporeon was ok. Misty went and visited Vaporeon in the pokecenter room. She would be able to pick Vaporeon up in the morning. Misty checked out a room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Misty woke up the next morning and went downstairs and got Vaporeon. Then she had Nurse Joy restore the rest of her pokemon's health before leaving. She walked for a long time through the forests. She sent out her pokemon to battle some of the wild pokemon in the forest. She also did some fishing. Days past and Misty learned her way in the woods very well. She decided to get used to her surrounding since she'd be spending lots of time in the forest. Suddenly a weedle walked up to her. "AHHH! get away! get away!" She threw a random pokeball and Vaporeon popped out. "Are you well enough to battle Vaporeon?" "Vap eon" Vaporen said nodding yes. "Ok, use bite" Vaporeon bit the weedle. When it released it's bite, the weedle retreated running into the forest. "Thanks Vaporeon. I hate bugs. Vaporeon return." Vaporeon just shook it's head no. "You don't want to go back into your pokeball?" Vaporeon nodded "Well, ok. Since you are well enough to walk now, I guess that's ok. You're starting to remind me of Ash's Pikachu" Misty and Vaporeon sat down and rested against a tree.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's been days, and we still can't find her. Where can she be?" Ash asked "Why don't we try asking the Joy at this pokemon center" Brock suggested. "ok" Brock and Ash walked into the pokemon center. "Uh, hi Nurse Joy...wanna go out with me tonight?" said Brock as he snapped into his 'pretty girl' mode. "Brock! that's not why we're here!" said Ash "Wha...oh...sorry. Joy, can I call you Joy?, we're looking for someone and were wondering if you've seen her." "Yes you can call me Joy, and who are you looking for?" "Her name is Misty, she is just a little taller than Ash here, and has bright red hair and blue eyes" "Oh, yes, I saw someone here a few days ago that fits that discription. She came to heal her Vaporeon with a broken leg" "A Vaporeon? It couldn't have been her then, she doesn't own one." "Maybe she found one" suggested Ash "Nobody ever finds a wild Vaporeon, well, not that I've ever heard. They have to find an Eevee and then evolve it into a Vaporeon" said Joy "Well, maybe she found an Eevee and evolved it" said Ash "But in order for that to happen, she'd need a water stone. And they are hard to find in stores. And even if she found a store that carried them, they are way too expensive to buy." said Brock "Darn, and I thought we had something here. I guess it's just another dead end." said Ash "Pikapik chu kapi (I miss Misty)" said Pikachu "Me too Pikachu" said Ash "We'll find her". Weeks passed with still no luck. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu decided to continue with their journey and still look for her and ask around on their way in hope for some information.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty packed up her stuff and she and Vaporeon walked off in search of a new camping spot. They walked into a clearing and saw a big building in front of them. "What is this place?" Misty questioned. She walked up to the building and read a sign on the wall that read "Team Rocket Headquarters." "vapor!!" Vaporeon yelled Misty turned around to see what the problem was only to find herself face to face with a team rocket member about her age. "So, you found our secret headquarters. I'll bring you to our boss and see what to do with you." The Rocket member said Misty gripped a pokeball ready for battle and so did the team rocket member. "Growlithe go!" he yelled "Misty calls....Articuno!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


	3. MJTR2

THE NEW ROCKETS  
  
Now for part two of my story. Send any questions or comments to me at mistywaterflower3@yahoo.com   
  
THE NEW ROCKETS   
  
Part 2   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or pokemon except for Alex   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Growwwlithe!" said Growlithe as it popped out of it's pokeball   
  
"Psyyyyduck!" said Psyduck as it popped out of it's pokeball   
  
"Psyduck?!?!" Misty yelled.   
  
"Haha, is that what you call an Articuno?" Said the Team Rocket member   
  
"This is not Articuno, this is Psyduck. He wasn't supposed to come out!" said Misty   
  
"Whatever. Growlithe Flamethrower!" he commanded   
  
"Psy yai" Psyduck said before fainting.   
  
Misty returned Psyduck to it's pokeball. She was about to throw out another pokemon, but a bunch of Team Rocket members   
  
had circled around her. They put handcuffs on her and started to lead her away. Vaporeon tryed to free her, but was tied up.   
  
Misty and Vaporeon were led inside and thrown into a cell.   
  
"Vap eon vapor? (where are we?)" asked Vaporeon   
  
"What? I can understand you?...we're in a cell in Team Rocket headquarters. I don't know why they made such a big deal about me discovering it, it's not like Team Rocket is a very secretive group." Misty said remembering the many times Jessie and James had bothered her, Brock, and Ash trying to catch Pikachu. "And they took away my pokeballs."   
  
Nobody came for the rest of the day. Misty eventually fell asleep. She woke up the next day to the screeching of the cell door.   
  
A Team Rocket member took her and led her away leaving Vaporeon in the cell. She was led into a room that looked like an office. A man in a chair spun around to face her. He layed his arms on the desk.   
  
"I am Giovanni, the boss of all the members of Team Rocket." he said "I understand that you were found yesterday on our property."   
  
"Yes, but how was I to know this was your headquarters when I came? I demand you let me go!" said Misty.   
  
"Oh, and what do you plan to do? We have your pokemon. But...if you want to leave, Go ahead and leave. You can always catch   
  
more pokemon." Giovanni said.   
  
Misty thought about Staryu and Starmie. She had them since she started her training. And Articuno, she had just caught her,   
  
but she couldn't just abandon her. Horsea too. She would even miss Psyduck... Then she thought about Vaporeon. They had   
  
spent so much time together.   
  
"No. I won't leave my pokemon." Misty said. "Why are you keeping me here anyway? are you just going to lock me up?"   
  
"Well, we're kinda short on members. So I want..." Giovanni started   
  
"No way! I'll never join Team Rocket!"   
  
"Fine then. Maybe tomorrow you'll have different views. Until then, you will stay in your cell. And just remember, unless you   
  
join, you won't get your pokemon back."   
  
Misty was then led back to her cell and locked back in.   
  
"Vaporeon, what should I do? Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni, wants me to join Team Rocket. I won't get the rest of my pokemon   
  
back unless I join. And I might have to stay in this cell forever." Misty said   
  
"Vap or vaporeon eon vapor eon eon? (What is Team Rocket and what do they do?)"   
  
"They are a group of people that work for Giovanni, they steal rare pokemon."   
  
"Eon vapor (How awful)"   
  
"Yeah, but I really don't have much of a choice here"   
  
"On. Eon Vap eon vava vapore va eon vapor eeeon (True. Maybe once you leave to steal pokemon, you can run away)"   
  
"Good idea. I'll do that."   
  
The next day, Misty was led back to Giovanni's office.   
  
"Well, have you decided to join us?" Giovanni asked   
  
"Yes, I will" Misty said.   
  
"Good. You will begin training in a few minutes Misty. We've already set things up for you"   
  
"Training? I didn't know there was training...and how did you know my name?"   
  
"Of course there's training. About 3 to 4 years of it. By then, ideas of running away will be gone. And, I know your name because you are the sister of the 3 sensational sisters of Cerulean City."   
  
"But..."   
  
"You may go to your training now. You will get your other pokemon back tomorrow."   
  
Misty was led to a fitting room.   
  
"Here you will be fitted for your uniform" A member said."What did I get myself in to?" Misty thought   
  
After being fitted, Misty was brought to another room to be taught the rules of Team Rocket.   
  
At the end of the day, Misty was led to a new room that was much nicer than the cell from before. Vaporeon was sitting on Misty's new bed.   
  
"Eon Vapeon? (what happened?)"   
  
"I said I'd join, and Giovanni told me I have 3 or 4 years of training. I had no clue they had training."   
  
"Vap on eon oreon vaporvap (just try to remember your real reason for joining)"   
  
"Ok. You too. We'll be training together with my other pokemon."   
  
"Vap (Ok)"   
  
The next day, Misty was given her pokemon to train with. She was taught different techniques to capture pokemon. As time went by, Misty became more involved in Team Rocket's activities and was forgetting about ever escaping more and more each day. She was given jobs at the headquarters since she was going through training well.   
  
---Three years later---   
  
17 year old Misty walked into Giovanni's office followed by Vaporeon. Her hair had grown past shoulder length now, and it was up in a ponytail in the back. She had her Team Rocket uniform on.   
  
"Why hello Misty. I've heard good reports about you." Giovanni said.   
  
"Thank you" Misty responded   
  
"I think you are ready to leave headquarters."   
  
"Really? when shall I go?"   
  
"You may leave tomorrow, but there is one more thing."   
  
"What?"   
  
"In Team Rocket, we always send people off in pairs."   
  
"Who will I be partnered with?"   
  
"Alex, you may come in"   
  
The door opened and a boy walked into the room. Misty reconized him from seeing him around headquarters, and, he was the one who caught her 3 years ago. He was about an inch taller than Misty and had brown eyes and blue spiky hair (Like Brock's).   
  
"This is Alex, he's 18 years old and been with Team Rocket for 3 1/2 years. He's ready to leave. I was planning to have you stay for 4 years, but you've shown good progress, I think you'll be fine" Giovanni said. "And Alex, this is Misty, the one I've told you about. I hope you don't mind working with her."   
  
"No problem" said Alex. "Hi Misty"   
  
"Hi"   
  
"Well, you'll have time to chat later. Get back to your jobs." said Giovanni.   
  
They both returned to their jobs. The next day, Misty and Alex packed up and returned to the office.   
  
"Good, you're both ready. Go get some pokemon. I hope you'll be able to do better than Jessie and James" Giovanni said remembering what failers Jessie and James turned out to be. "Bye"   
  
Misty and Alex headed out the door and left headquarters. Misty looked around. Just 3 years ago, her life was out in these woods.   
  
"Vap oren vavap? (Where do we start?)" Vaporeon asked   
  
"I don't know. I guess we'll just look around for someone with rare pokemon." said Misty   
  
"Wait, you understand your Vaporeon" Alex asked   
  
"Yup, I've had a lot of time to talk to her, so I developed a way to understand her." said Misty   
  
"Neat. By the way, what pokemon do you have?"   
  
"I have a Staryu, a Starmie, a Horsea, a Psyduck, an Articuno, and a Vaporeon."   
  
"Wow, all water types. Do like them?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm from the Cerulean Gym"   
  
"Are you related to the three sensational sisters?"   
  
"Yes, but I'm warning you now, don't compare me to them. I'm never as good as them in anything, though I havn't seen them in years."   
  
"Ok, I won't. Oh, by the way. Do you still think you caught Articuno?"   
  
"I don't think I caught Articuno, I know I caught Articuno. And I'll prove it."   
  
Misty released a pokeball.   
  
"Articuuuuno!"   
  
"Wow, you really did" Alex said surprised   
  
"Yeah, told you" Misty said and recalled Articuno. "What pokemon do you have?"   
  
"I have a Growlithe, Gloom, Caterpie, Golbat, and Machoke"   
  
"Did you say...Caterpie?"   
  
"Yeah, I just caught it a few days ago"   
  
"Great, just great. Just don't let it near me. I hate bugs!"   
  
"Haha, ok"   
  
"Should we think up some kind of motto?"   
  
"Motto?"   
  
"Yeah, Jessie and James had a motto. And so did Butch and Cassidy."   
  
"Alright, what should the first part be?"   
  
"How about we start with 'Prepare for trouble'"   
  
"Then, 'On the double'"   
  
"To be feared by all of creation"   
  
"To take over all people in every nation"   
  
"Under the control of Giovanni, our boss"   
  
"Our good fortune is your loss"   
  
"Misty"   
  
"Alex"   
  
"Team Rocket's skill will win the fight"   
  
"So surrender now, or take a hike"   
  
"Vapoooooooreon!"   
  
"Looks like Vaporeon wants to join in too." said Alex   
  
"Yeah, she can be our Mascot" said Misty   
  
Misty and Alex walked a ways to get out of the forest. They came to a road and saw many young trainers around. Suddenly, two people in funny outfits bumped into them.   
  
"Excuse you. Watch where you're going" One said   
  
"Who are you?" asked Alex   
  
"Prepare for trouble" the girl started   
  
"And make that double" said the guy   
  
"To protect the world from devistat-   
  
"Meowth! come on guys, can't you see that they are team rocket members too?   
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Jessie"   
  
"And I'm James"   
  
"And I'm Meowth"   
  
"Ah, the infamous Jessie and James. I've heard that you can't seem to catch any pokemon" said Alex.   
  
"Well...um...hey! have we met before?" Jessie said to Misty. Obviously trying to change the subject.   
  
"Why yes we have, in fact." said Misty   
  
"From where?" asked James   
  
"I'm Misty. I used to travel with Ash and Brock a few years back. You were always after Ash's Pikachu."   
  
"Oh yes. The brat's little girlfriend" said Jessie   
  
"I wasn't his girlfriend!"   
  
"She still has her temper" said James "At least she's on our side now."   
  
"What ever happened that made you leave Ash and Brock?" asked Jessie.   
  
"I don't really think that's important" said Misty looking away. The memory of 'that day' came back to her. She had somehow blocked it out over the years, and never wanted to think about it again.   
  
"I think I missed something here" said Alex   
  
"Oh, we're just talking about the past" said James.   
  
"What's with the goofy outfits?" asked Alex   
  
"We're in disguise" said James.   
  
"Oh...and did I hear you Meowth talk earlier?"   
  
"Meowth! of course you did. And I don't belong to them, they belong to me." said Meowth   
  
"No we don't!" argued Jessie.   
  
Meowth scratched her. "Let's just get going." he said. Then he, Jessie, and James left.   
  
"What a strange group" said Alex   
  
"Vapeon vapor eonvap eon, vapor (And Meowth spoke english, wierd)" said Vaporeon.   
  
"Come on guys, look at all the trainers. Let's get some pokemon!" said Misty.   
  
"Yeah! Watch out, Alex and Misty are now on the job!" said Alex.   
  
To be continued... 


	4. MJTR3

SUCCESS  
  
Send any questions or comments about this story to me at mistywaterflower3@yahoo.com   
  
Part 3   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own anyone except for Alex   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty and Alex stepped into the town and out of the bushes.   
  
"Look! It's Team Rocket!" a young trainer yelled.   
  
"Prepare for trouble"   
  
"On the double"   
  
"To be feared by all of creation"   
  
"To take over all people in every nation"   
  
"Under the control of Giovanni, our boss"   
  
"Our good fortune is your loss"   
  
"Misty"   
  
"Alex"   
  
"Team Rocket's skill will win the fight"   
  
"So surrender now, or take a hike"   
  
"Vapoooooooooreon!"   
  
"I can beat you!" a young trainer yelled. "Go Magikarp!"   
  
"Magikarp? you've got to be joking?!?!" said Misty. "That's like the weakest pokemon there is! Jessie and James could even handle this one! Vaporeon go!   
  
""Ok Vaporeon, why don't you just...um...breath on it" said Misty   
  
Vaporeon walked up to Magikarp and breathed onto Magikarp, it then fainted. Alex almost fell over laughing.   
  
"We don't have time to waste on you. We're looking for someone with 'good' pokemon. Could you maybe direct us to your pokemon center?" said Misty.   
  
"Well, your Vaporeon just must've had bad breath!" said the young trainer, and with that, he turned and ran off.   
  
"Well that was amusing. Why don't we go find a pokemon center. We can find good pokemon there." Alex suggested.   
  
Alex and Misty walked through the town until they came upon a pokemon center. They burst in through the door,   
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"On the double"   
  
"To be feared by all creation"   
  
"To take over all people in every nation"   
  
"Under the control of Giovanni, our boss"   
  
"Our good fortune is your loss"   
  
"Misty"   
  
"Alex"   
  
"Team Rocket's skill will win the fight"   
  
"So surrender now, or take a hike"   
  
"Vapooooooooreon!"   
  
"I will not permit Team Rocket to just barge in here and take pokemon." Said Nurse Joy angrily. Nurse Joy then took out her walkie talkie and told Officer Jenny to get over to the pokemon center.   
  
"Common Misty, let's go to work before Jenny gets here." said Alex. "Machoke go! Hold off Nurse Joy."   
  
Misty and Alex went into the back room where the pokemon were stored. Misty grabbed an Electabuzz and a Dragonite. Alex grabbed a Mr. Mime and a Scyther. Officer Jenny then came in with a herd of Growlithes.   
  
"Stop right there Team Rocket!" yelled Officer Jenny   
  
"Let's go Alex" said Misty   
  
"Ok. Machoke return!"   
  
"Articuno go!" said Misty "fly us outta here!"   
  
Articuno flew Misty and Alex out of the pokemon center. She flew to Team Rocket headquarters and then landed.   
  
"Thanks Articuno. You can return now." said Misty   
  
Alex and Misty headed into headquarters and to Giovanni's office. Giovanni's Persian greeted them. They walked up to the desk and set down the four pokeballs.   
  
"Here Giovanni" said Misty   
  
"Wow, your first day and already a victory. I am most pleased. You two may be what Team Rocket needs to get our reputation back" said Giovanni. "hopefully you can keep this up in the future. You may leave."   
  
Alex and Misty left the office.   
  
"Where shall we go next?" asked Misty   
  
"Let's try Fuchia City. I've heard they have good pokemon" said Alex.   
  
"Good, let's go."   
  
Misty and Alex arrived in Fuchia City. A kid left one of his pokeballs on a bench as he went to greet a friend.   
  
"This is all to easy" said Alex as he went and picked it up. "Pokeball go"   
  
"Lickitung"   
  
"Wow, how lucky can we get?" said Alex. "return"   
  
He then stuffed the pokeball in his backpack.   
  
"Let's keep going" he said.   
  
They walked around awhile. They changed into normal clothes instead of their uniforms to be less noticable. They battled a few weak kids, but nothing special. Since it was getting late, they checked into a Pokemon Center. After everyone went to sleep, Misty and Alex decided to steal some pokemon. They grabbed one of Nurse Joy's sleeping Chanseys, then went on the storage room. Alex's Machoke broke the door down for them, and they went inside. Unfortunatly, there was an alarm system.   
  
They grabbed a few random pokeballs, then dashed out before police came. They dashed up to their rooms and acted as if nothing had happened. when she was in her room, Misty looked in three of the pokeballs she took. They contained a Gastly, and Oddish, and a Charmeleon. When Alex was in his room, he checked out two pokeballs he grabbed. They contained a Nidorina, and a Vulpix. Once morning came, they casually went downstairs, but were held off by an Officer Jenny. She was checking all people in the center for the missing pokemon. Suddenly, Alex, Misty, and Vaporeon jumped forward.   
  
"Prepare for trouble"   
  
"On the double"   
  
"To be feared by all of creation"   
  
"To take over all people in every nation"   
  
"Under the control of Giovanni, our boss"   
  
"Our good fortune is your loss"   
  
"Misty"   
  
"Alex"   
  
"Team Rocket's skill will win the fight"   
  
"So surrender now, or take a hike"   
  
"Vapooooooooooreon!"   
  
"I should have known, Team Rocket!" said Officer Jenny "my cousin Jenny warned me about two new Team Rocket members"   
  
"Well, we won't be caught!" said Alex "Go Gloom! use sleep powder!"   
  
"Gloom!"   
  
Everyone in the center fell asleep.   
  
"Good work Gloom. Return." said Alex. "Let's go Misty. *pause*...Misty?"   
  
Alex looked around. Then he looked down to see Misty and Vaporeon asleep on the floor.   
  
"Whoops, I forgot that Misty would be affected too."   
  
Alex carried Misty out of the center, the Vaporeon. He looked at her.   
  
"Just from looking at her, I can tell she's related to sensational sisters. But I think she turned out to be much prettier. I'm glad Giovanni paired us up" Alex said to himself. "I haven't known her that long, but I think I am attracted to her."   
  
"A-Alex?" Misty said waking up. "What happened?"   
  
"Sorry about that. My Gloom put you to sleep. We better get out of here though. If you're awake, that means the people in the pokemon center must be too."   
  
"Ok. Articuno, go. Fly us outta here. How about we drop the pokemon off, then we go to Cinnibar Islands?"   
  
Misty and Alex went back to headquarters. They were told by one of the members that Giovanni had a special drop box built for them. They dropped off the pokemon, and flew to Cinnibar Island. They robbed a few unsuspecting trainers of their pokemon.   
  
"Hey! You took my pokemon!" a trainer yelled. "Give them back!"   
  
"Oh yeah, and what do you plan on doing about it?" said Misty getting kind of cockey.   
  
"You can't fight us" continued Alex.   
  
"Who are you?" the trainer asked.   
  
"Lets skip the motto for now, too many times in one day." said Misty.   
  
"Ok, to make a long story short I'm Alex and this is Misty. We are apart of Team Rocket."   
  
"Team Rocket! I'll fight you for this trainer's pokemon" said another trainer. "You shouldn't steal"   
  
"Fine, but prepare to lose!" said Misty "Horsea go!"   
  
"Go Bellsprout!" yelled the trainer "Use vine whip!"   
  
"Horsea, use water gun!"   
  
The vines managed to dodge the water attack and whipped Horsea. Horsea was weakened, but still able to fight.   
  
"Horsea, try bubblebeam"   
  
"Bellsprout use-no!"   
  
The bubbles shot at Bellsprout and fainted it before it got to re-attack.   
  
"This isn't over! Go Magnemite!" said the trainer. "Use Thunder Wave!"   
  
The electric attack zapped Horsea, paralyzing it.   
  
"Ok then. Horsea return! Go Staryu!" said Misty "Tackle it"   
  
Staryu popped out of it's pokeball and jumped into the air. It spun around and lunged at Magnemite. Once it hit, It flew backwards and onto the ground.   
  
"That's enough kid. You can't beat me." said Misty.   
  
Dejected, the trainer walked away.   
  
"Hey Misty, the pokemon lab is over here!" Alex said "Let's go"   
  
"Good, maybe we can do what Jessie and James failed to do years ago."   
  
Misty and Alex snuck into the lab through the back door. Luckily some of the lab workers were on break, so their lab coats were hanging on the wall. Misty and Alex grabbed two and put them on. They walked into one of the rooms where the fossilized pokemon were 'de-fossilized'.   
  
"Wow, these pokemon are really rare!" said Alex   
  
"Yeah, I'll get this Kabuto...and look, I'll take this Kabutops!" said Misty.   
  
"And look, here's an Omanyte! oh! and an Omastar! said Alex.   
  
What do you think you're doing?" asked one of the lab workers. "And I don't remember any one of us owning a Vaporeon."   
  
Misty and Alex threw off their lab coats to reveal their Team Rocket uniforms.   
  
"Prepare for trouble"   
  
"On the double"   
  
"To be feared by all of creation"   
  
"To take over all people in every nation"   
  
"Under the control of Giovanni, our boss"   
  
"Our good fortune is your loss"   
  
"Misty"   
  
"Alex"   
  
"Team Rocket's skill will win the fight"   
  
"So surrender now, or take a hike"   
  
"Vapooooooooooooreon!"   
  
"I heard all about you! I surrender! I surrender!" said the lab worker throwing his hands up in the air. Alex turned to Misty "Gosh, as "Team Rocket gets stronger, everyone gets more weak and pathetic"   
  
"Haha, that's right. We're just stronger than they're used to." said Misty.   
  
"Vap, oreon vapor va! (Yeah, we kick butt!)" said Vaporeon.   
  
"Let's go." said Alex   
  
They both walked out of the lab laughing with Vaporeon following.   
  
Let's take the rest of the day off" said Alex   
  
"OK" said Misty   
  
They bought some food for a picnic lunch, then flew Articuno out to Pallet town. They sat down in a clearing behind some bushes by the road and ate. Misty looked at Alex. She thought about what a great team they had made. Then something else entered her head...she liked him. She didn't know him for that long. Well, except seeing him around headquarters. But over the last few days a lot had happened. Then, a voice from the path interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Look Pikachu, It's a new sign." said the person.   
  
"Pika pi chu kapi? (what's it say)" asked the Pikachu.   
  
"It says 'Warning, be on the lookout for these two Team Rocket members'. and here are their pictures. Hey, that girl seems awfully familiar..."   
  
Alex and Misty jumped out of the bushes.   
  
"Prepare for trouble"   
  
"On the double"   
  
"To be feared by all of creations"   
  
"To take over all people in every nation"   
  
"Under the control of Giovanni, our boss"   
  
"Our good fortune is your loss"   
  
"Misty"   
  
"Alex"   
  
"Wait a minute!" the person interrupted. "M..M...Misty?!?!?!"   
  
Misty gasped as she looked at the person in front of her. "Ash?!?!"   
  
To be continued... 


	5. MJTR4

REUNITED  
  
Part 4   
  
Disclaimer: I haven't owned pokemon, and I never will. The only one I own is Alex.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, so we meet again..."Ash trailed off.   
  
Misty looked at Ash. He was 16 now, but still had his same Pokemon League hat on. He was dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt. He looked pretty much the same, just older and more mature.   
  
"PIKA!" yelled Pikachu as he jumped into Misty's arms.   
  
Misty just stood there with nothing to say. She was happy and sad at the same time.   
  
"Hi Pikachu." said Misty. Then Pikachu jumped out of her arms and sat on Ash's hat.   
  
"Look, Misty-" started Ash   
  
Misty couldn't take it. She turned around ran. She jumped over the bushes and ran into the forest. She eventually stopped and sat on a fallen tree.   
  
"What am I doing running away again? I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later, why am I still running?" Misty said to herself. She thought about it for awhile. She was just starting to like Alex, and suddenly Ash comes back into the picture.   
  
"Why now? he couldn't have shown up at a worse time. And I left Alex back there too. He's probably really confused, he has no idea who Ash is."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There she goes again" siad Ash sadly.   
  
"What exactly is going on here?" asked Alex confused.   
  
"Oh nothing"   
  
"But why did she run away"   
  
"It doesn't matter"   
  
"I think it does matter, Misty just ran away and I want to know why"   
  
"Who are you anyway?"   
  
"I'm Alex, now are you going to tell me or not?"   
  
"I'm Ash. By the way, why is Misty working with Team Rocket?"   
  
"She came to Team Rocket and said she'd join"   
  
"That's not like Misty, what's the real story?" Ash was starting to get angry   
  
"Why should I tell you, you won't tell me what I want to know" said Alex smirking.   
  
"Look, I don't know you, and it's kinda a personal story"   
  
"Vaporeon Vapor?"   
  
"What's you Vaporeon asking?" asked Ash   
  
"Oh, it's not mine, it's Misty's" said Alex   
  
===============Pokemon talk mode==================================   
  
Vaporeon: Who's this guy Alex is talking to?   
  
Pikachu: His name's Ash, and who's Alex?   
  
Vaporeon: Alex is Misty's Team Rocket partner. Why'd Misty run from Ash?   
  
Pikachu: He accidently told her he didn't like her when she admitted liking him. I guess she was so embarrassed, she ran away.   
  
Vaporeon: How sad. Hey, are you the Pikachu that Jessie and James were always after?   
  
Pikachu: Yeah. But they'll never get me. And don't you ever try to get me either.   
  
Vaporeon: But you're just a Pikachu, why'd we care about you? Team Rocket's only after 'good' pokemon.   
  
Pikachu: Hey! are you calling me weak? I'm better than you!   
  
Vaporeon: Yeah, whatever. I could beat you any day.   
  
Pikachu: Is that a challange?!   
  
Vaporeon: Yeah right, you aren't worth my time.   
  
Pikachu: Coward.   
  
Vaporeon: Am not. I just don't think fighting's nessesary since we know who'll win, give it up.   
  
Pikachu: Never mind then. You aren't worth my time either.   
  
=======Pokemon talk off============================================   
  
Pikachu and Vaporeon turned their backs to each other.   
  
"What's with them?" questioned Alex. "Oh well, come on Vaporeon, let's go find Misty."   
  
"I'm coming too." said Ash   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Just...um...because"   
  
"Ok, but you aren't with Team Rocket, so you can't travel with us or anything."   
  
"Ok"   
  
"Why do you want to see Misty?" Alex asked as they started walking into the forest.   
  
"Well, we used to travel together, so I want to see her again"   
  
From atop Ash's hat, Pikachu glared at Vaporeon. Vaporeon looked up and stuck her tounge out at Pikachu then looked away.   
  
"You used to travel together?" asked Alex.   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Why don't you anymore? did something that happened back in your travels cause Misty to run from you just a little while ago?"   
  
"Like I said before, I don't want to talk about it"   
  
"Fine. Hey, what pokemon do you have with you?"   
  
"Pikachu, Wartortle, Charizard, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Kingler. Why?"   
  
"Oh nothing"   
  
They looked around, walking in silence. A few minutes later...   
  
"Pika ka chu pikachu pi chu! (He took one of your pokemon from your bag!)" yelled Pikachu   
  
"Hey! give it back"   
  
"What is your Pikachu talking about? I did no such thing!" Alex protested.   
  
Ash stopped and looked through his bag. "You stole Charizard!"   
  
"What are you talking about? you must've lost it somewhere."   
  
"I don't just lose things! give Charizard back! Plus, you're Team Rocket, why should I belive you?"   
  
"I'll settle this later, let's get Misty. Don't think you'll get away with this." Ash said, looking very mad.   
  
"Hey Misty!" yelled Alex.   
  
Misty, hearing Alex, turned around from where she was sitting. When she saw Ash with Alex, she turned away. "Why's Ash here?" she asked   
  
"He wanted to come" said Alex "He won't tell me why"   
  
"Ok then, why'd you come to find me Ash?" Misty asked.   
  
"Um...well..." Ash started. He couldn't say what he felt in front of Alex, it wouldn't seem right. So he said the only thing he could think of "...I only followed Alex because he stole my Charizard."   
  
"Hey, but you accused me of that after we left." Alex said. "What's your real reason?"   
  
"Pik chu pika chu kapichu pik! (stop picking on Ash, he's done nothing to you!)"   
  
"Vapeon, vapor vap eon! (shut up you little electric 'rat')"   
  
"Pi chu! Kapi pipi ka chu pikachu chu pika?!(I'm not a rat! You're just a stupid fish/fox thing, what do you know?!)"   
  
"Wow, Vaporeon sure doesn't like Pikachu" said Misty   
  
"And Pikachu doesn't like Vaporeon" said Ash   
  
Vaporeon and Pikachu kept arguing. Soon the arguing turned into a fight. Vaporeon sent jets of water flying at Pikachu, and Pikachu was sending out bolts of electricity.   
  
"Geez, calm down guys" said Ash   
  
"Yeah, what's with you guys?" asked Misty "Vaporeon's not usually this mad"   
  
"Niether is Pikachu"   
  
"Wow, electric is good against water, but Vaporeon's still putting up one heck of a fight" said Alex.   
  
"Stop!" yelled Ash and Misty together   
  
The two pokemon stopped at their masters' commands and walked away from each other, giving each other angry looks every so often.   
  
"Anyway, where were we?" asked Alex   
  
Misty and Ash suddenly remembered the situation they were in before the battle between Pikachu and Vaporeon. Niether of them knew what to say to each other. There was silence for awhile. Luckly, niether Ash nor Misty had to say anything, because Misty spotted a Caterpie on her shoe.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! get it off! get it off!" Misty screamed and jumped ino Alex's arms. "Vaporeon, water gun!"   
  
Vaporeon sprayed the Caterpie and it ran off into the forest.   
  
Ash looked at Misty who was hanging onto Alex for dear life. "Maybe trying to talk to her is a mistake" he thought "she used to jump to me when she spotted bugs. Maybe I'm making a lot out of nothing, but maybe I should let her be with Alex. We've probably grown apart over the years, I should just forget it."   
  
Misty got down from Alex's arms after closely examining the ground for any more bugs. "I'm tired, let's camp out here. I'm not sure if I'm up to walking to a pokemon center tonight."   
  
"Sounds good to me" said Alex. "Are you staying Ash?"   
  
"Of course, I want my Charizard back!"   
  
"Whatever"   
  
Everyone set up their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Just in case Alex tryed to steal anymore pokemon, Ash protectivly clutched his bag. Vaporeon curled up on Misty's sleeping bag, and Pikachu curled up on Ash's. Pikachu sent a 'good night spark' to Vaporeon, who jumped up and growled threateningly before going back to sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Piiiiiiii!" yelled Pikachu the next morning finding himself drenched with water.   
  
Vaporeon just shot Pikachu a look of innocence, then turned around and snickered to herself. Misty sat up and stretched out. She looked at Ash and Alex who were still sleeping. Out of curiousity, Misty picked up Alex's bag and opened it. She looked through the pokeballs until she found one that had 'Charizard' engraved on it.   
  
"Haha, so he really did take it" laughed Misty. "But...I guess that means that Ash was only following Alex to get his Charizard after all" she thought sadly, "Well, it doesn't matter, I know how he feels, and I'm over him...*pause*...I hope".She then put the pokeball back in Alex's backpack and grabbed her fishing pole. Then walked over to a nearby stream.and sat down to fish. She sat against a tree and let her line drop in the water. She closed her eyes and listened to the chirping pidgys and the scurrying rattatas. The peacefulness of the forest relaxed her. All of a sudden, there was a bite.   
  
"Darn, only a Magikarp" she said, and threw it back.   
  
She once again leaned back against the tree to think. She thought about old times being with Ash, Pikachu, and Brock. Then, she sat up.   
  
"I wonder what ever happened to Brock, I'll ask Ash." Misty said to herself. "Oh well, the water pokemon aren't biting well today, so I guess I'll head back." Misty then got up and left the peacefulness of the stream to go face Ash again."   
  
To be continued... 


	6. MJTR5

PLANS  
  
Part 5   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own pokemon or characters, just Alex.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good Morning Misty" said Alex when Misty arrived back at camp. "Ash over there's still sleeping."   
  
"Oh, I wanted to ask him a question, but I can wait until he gets up."   
  
"Uh...Misty...he's not going to be traveling with us is he?"   
  
"Well, he isn't Team Rocket...so...I guess..."   
  
"Good." a smile came to Alex's face. "Oh, what is it with Pikachu and Vaporeon? They've been at each other's throats since I woke up, maybe even before that."   
  
"I don't know, I guess Team Rocket and Pikachu don't mix."   
  
"Ok, so where are we headed today?"   
  
"Hmmm. We could rob Professer Oak's lab. He keeps lots of pokemon there."   
  
"Good plan, but we'll need to get rid of Ash first"   
  
"You have a point there. Ash would only stop us."   
  
Before any plans could be made, Ash woke up.   
  
"Good Morning Ash" said Misty.   
  
"Good Morning. So where are we going today?" asked Ash   
  
"Well, um... Ash...we weren't planning on you following us." said Misty   
  
"So you can leave now...buh bye!" said Alex   
  
"Well, I want my Charizard back. He finally decides to listen to me, and he gets taken. I won't let the likes of you take him away now." said Ash.   
  
"Ash, you're starting to sound like me following you for my bike (and because she liked him). But listen Ash, you can't follow us." said Misty   
  
"Why can't I?"   
  
"Think Ash. Look, I'm with Team Rocket now. We can't have you following us around. Also, why would you want to be even near me? you made it quite clear that you didn't like me following you a long time ago." Misty's anger and sadness was building up "And me making a complete fool of myself in front of you! I thought maybe you changed your thoughts now about me, but now I realize you are only following us for your Charizard. Alex, give it back to him and let him leave." Misty then turned her back.   
  
Alex, looking more confused as ever, dug out Charizard's pokeball and handed it back to Ash.   
  
"Now you don't have to be near me anymore, I guess you're happy. Now go." Misty continued with her back turned. Ash sadly walked away. He had failed yet again at telling her how he felt. "If only I had a chance to talk to her without Alex around." He then remembered something. As he was waking up, he heard something about robbing Professer Oak's lab. "Maybe I could let Misty cool off, then catch her there. I could have Alex arrested, then say Misty was innocent, then talk to her and try to convert her from Team Rocket." Pikachu shot one last lightning bolt at Vaporeon and rushed after Ash.   
  
After Pikachu left after Ash, Vaporeon started to jump around chasing Butterfrees. When Ash was out of sight, Alex walked up to Misty and put his arm around her to try to comfort her. A tear trickled down Misty's face and fell on the ground. Alex saw the tear and began to really wonder. He realized that maybe he should stay out of the situation until Misty was ready to tell him what happened. He really liked Misty, and wished he could do something about her sadness. Then, he got an idea...   
  
"Hey Misty, instead of robbing pokemon today, do you wanna take some more time off. Maybe we could see a movie or something, then got out for dinner later." Alex suggested.   
  
Misty raised her head and looked at Alex. A small smile started to form on her face. "You mean, like going on a date?"   
  
Alex put his hand behind his head and looked around, kind of embarrased. "Uh...I guess so."   
  
Misty threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "You really know how to lighten up a bad day!" she said happily. "But aren't we supposed to be stealing pokemon? I mean, we took a break yesterday, and Giovanni won't be happy."   
  
"Well, we can look out for rare pokemon at the beginning of the day. We'll be looking like normal people though, so they won't reconize us. We can get to Professor Oak's lab tomorrow."   
  
"Ok, sounds good to me."   
  
Misty and Alex packed up their things and headed out toward the town with Vaporeon following. Misty was dressed in shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt (like she used to wear). She was dressed basically like she did on her travels with Ash and Brock, minus the suspenders. Her long red hair was out a ponytail and hung down over her shoulders. Alex wore slightly baggy jeans and a blue T-Shirt that matched his hair color. They walked into Pallet and ate breakfast. After breakfast, they sat down on a bench and Misty pulled out a small note pad.   
  
"What's that for?" asked Alex   
  
"Oh, I'm keeping track of some of the pokemon that Giovanni really wants.I wonder if anyone around here has a Golem or a Scyther."   
  
"I don't know, the trainers around here look pretty weak, like they haven't trained long." Alex observed.   
  
"You're right, but maybe we'll get lucky."   
  
"Hmm, there's a person with a net that just walked out of Viridian forest. Maybe he's returning from a journey, and has good pokemon."   
  
"Let's ask him what he has. After all, we look like normal trainers now."   
  
Alex and Misty casually walked up to the trainer.   
  
"Ummm, excuse me. We're trainers, and we're wondering what pokemon you have" asked Alex. "And what's with the net?"   
  
"I carry a net because I'm a bug catcher" said the trainer.   
  
"A...b-bug...catcher?" asked Misty   
  
"Yup! I have a Weedle, a Caterpie, and a Beedrill. Wanna see 'em?"   
  
"Um, that will be quite all right" Misty said nervously. I'm not a big fan of bugs.   
  
"Sure, I want to see them" cut in Alex.   
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Misty "You know I hate bugs!"   
  
"But Giovanni would sure like that Beedrill" whispered Alex to Misty.   
  
"Ok, you can show them to Alex" Misty said to the trainer.   
  
The trainer released his 3 pokemon. Misty ran and hid behind Alex.   
  
"Cool, ya wanna see my Gloom?" asked Alex while looking at the Beedrill   
  
"Sure"   
  
"Gloom, go! Sleep powder!"   
  
"Wha-What?" asked the trainer sleepily. "What's going on?"   
  
"I'm going to take that Beedrill off your hands for you" Alex said before the trainer fell asleep. Alex then took Beedrill's pokeball and returned it. Alex turned to leave, but then looked down.   
  
"Geez, not again." Alex said to himself. He then picked up Misty and Vaporeon who were sleeping soundly, and carried them away.   
  
After a little while, Vaporeon woke up and yawned. Followed by Misty.   
  
"Sorry again." said Alex   
  
"Vap eon vaporeon vapvap (it's ok, just don't make it a habit)"   
  
"No problem. Did you get the Beedrill?" asked Misty   
  
"Yup"   
  
"Good. I don't see why anyone would want to even own a creepy bug anyway."   
  
"Ah, there not so bad." Alex threw out a pokeball and Caterpie popped out "see?"   
  
Misty shook with fear. "um...um...ya, it's nice. COULD YOU PUT IT AWAY NOW?!"   
  
"But I think it likes you." Alex laughed as he watched Caterpie walking toward Misty with little hearts in it's eyes.   
  
"Go figure, all bugs seem to like me! why me?!". A sweatdrop formed on Misty's forehead as the Caterpie stepped closed.   
  
"Vaporeon, help my out here buddy. Water gun!"   
  
Vaporeon just sat back and giggled. The Caterpie made a running leap onto Misty's arm.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Vaporeon and Alex fell to the ground laughing. Misty was trying to whack Caterpie off her arm, but it clung to her tightly.   
  
"Get this bug off me right now Alex!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" yelled Misty while running around trying to shake Caterpie off.   
  
"Ok ok. Caterpie return" said Alex   
  
After the whole thing was over, Misty looked at Alex like she was about to explode. "Don't you ever do that again!"   
  
"Haha, but it was funny"   
  
"I don't care if it was funny, I-"   
  
"Wow! what an awsome Scyther!" someone yelled. Misty, Alex, and Vaporeon looked to see a kid admiring a trainer's Scyther.   
  
"Hey, isn't that one of the pokemon Giovanni wants?" asked Alex   
  
"Yeah. Let's get it!"   
  
"How this time?"   
  
"Hmm...I remember a trick in the past that Jessie and James did that almost worked back during the Pokemon League competition. Be right back."   
  
Misty ran off. Alex waited around. Then Nurse Joy walked up to him.   
  
"Hi Alex"   
  
"You know me?"   
  
"I'm Misty in disguise"   
  
"Really? what are you going to do?"   
  
"Watch". Misty/Joy walked up to the trainer with Scyther. "Hey kid, your Scyther looks pretty worn out. Do you want me to take it back to the pokemon center?"   
  
"Uh, sure. But bring him back soon". The trainer then re-called Scyther   
  
"Sure thing." Misty/Joy said as she took the pokeball. She walked off and went behind a tree and met up with Alex. She pulled off her mask and handed the pokeball to Alex. "See? simple"   
  
"That was a good idea."   
  
"Vape (yeah)"   
  
"I guess Jessie and James weren't that bad at thinking up ideas". Misty then took off the Nurse Joy costume to reveal her normal clothes underneath. Alex tossed the pokeball into his backpack.   
  
Alex, Misty, and Vaporeon walked around with no luck finding anymore pokemon worth stealing. They watched in amusement as Officer Jenny was running around trying to find whoever took Scyther and Beedrill. Luckily, the bug catcher forgot what Alex and Misty looked like from memory. They got some lunch then continued looking for good trainers. Both started wondering why they never saw Ash yet because they had seen like everyone in all of Pallet around.   
  
"Want to go see a movie now? we aren't getting anywhere. Let's save the rest for tomorrow" asked Alex   
  
"Ok" smiled Misty   
  
They both then walked to the theater.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
meanwhile-   
  
Ash and Pikachu sat waiting in Professor Oak's Lab waiting. His hand was ready to grab the phone the moment Alex and Misty came in.   
  
"Pik a pi chu pika (I don't think they'll show)"   
  
"But I know they'll come, they were talking about it"   
  
"pipi pikachu pi (whatever you say Ash)"   
  
"Hey Ash, since you're still here, would you please come help me?" Professor Oak asked   
  
"ok" sighed Ash as he got up, checking the front door before walking off.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~2 hours later~   
  
Alex and Misty walked out of the the theater hand-in-hand talking about the movie they had seen. All of a sudden, one of Misty's pokeball's burst open.   
  
"Vaporeon eon eonvap vapvapor oren Vapon vavap? eon vap vapor! (Who came up with the rule about all pokemon must be in pokeballs in the theater? It's a stupid rule!)"   
  
"Sorry you had to be kept in there Vaporeon" siad Misty. "Well, you're out now"   
  
"Eonvap vap (Thank goodness)"   
  
"Thanks for taking me to the movie Alex"   
  
"You're welcome Misty. How about we go out for walk, then go out for dinner."   
  
"Sounds good to me"   
  
Misty and Alex started to walk along a path into Viridian forest. Misty looked at the surroundings that she had stayed in so long ago and sighed. This was the place where her adventures all started. then she peered through some trees and saw a familiar fishing spot. Misty started to walk through the trees over to the spot while Alex and Vaporeon followed. Misty stopped at the bank of the river and sat down against the same tree she sat by many years ago.   
  
"What's so special about this spot?" asked Alex as he sat down beside Misty.   
  
"It's where my adventure traveling with Ash and Brock started."   
  
"What happened to make you start to travel with Ash?"   
  
"Well, I was fishing and got a tug on the line. With much struggle, I fished up Ash and his Pikachu. His Pikachu looked badly hurt, and I scolded him for taking such poor care of it. He didn't even know what a pokemon center was! I told him where to go, and suddenly, a flock of angry spearows came into view. He wanted to get away quick, so he stole my bike and pedaled off into the forest saying "I'll give it back some day!". I finally found my bike all beat up on the ground. I dragged it to the pokemon center where I found Ash. From then on, I followed him to be re-payed for my bike."   
  
"Wow, that's quite a story. Did you even get a new bike?"   
  
"No"   
  
"That's too bad. Uh, Misty, can I ask you another question?"   
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
"Why'd you leave Ash?" Misty looked away into the flowing river. "The river always changes it's course, so can humans."   
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"   
  
"No, maybe I should tell someone. Maybe I'll feel better. Well, over my travels, I began to like Ash a lot. I always kept in my emotions, until one day. We got into an argument...[read the prolouge for info]...and then that's what lead me to live in the forest."   
  
"How could he not like you? He must be really stupid to not see what a wonderful and beautiful person you are"   
  
Misty started to blush. She leaned over and gave Alex a small kiss on the cheek "That was a nice thing to say. Thanks." Then Misty stood up.   
  
Alex smiled and looked at Misty before getting up. "It's true."   
  
"Vep eon vap-or vap-e vap-e vap... (Misty and Alex sittin in a tree...)"   
  
Misty glared at Vaporeon, then started to walk. The trio walked through the forest for awhile more until deciding to go back into town for dinner. Misty picked out a seafood resturant, and they ate there.   
  
"So Alex, what was your life before Team Rocket? you know mine." Asked Misty.   
  
"Oh, I was just like any other kid. I wanted to become a pokemon master. I wasn't givin a starting pokemon, just a pokeball.   
  
Oddish was the first pokemon I caught. I started my journey later because my mom kept me in school. When I left, I traveled around for awhile and got 2 gym badges. Then I was having bad luck. I couldn't get my 3rd badge, and most kids my age had started training before me and were better. So I quit trying for badges and just would fight my pokemon until they got stronger. I eventually heard about Team Rocket, and decided to try my luck there. So I followed some members to HQ and joined."   
  
"Wow, didn't sound like you had too much fun."   
  
"No. Traveling alone isn't fun. You had friends to travel with."   
  
"Yeah, I had fun on my travels. I got to see many places. Mainly because we were always lost." Misty then looked down from the table at Vaporeon on the floor eating. "Hey Vaporeon, what was your life like? I've never heard of a wild Vaporeon before, did you have a master?"   
  
[note: I don't really want to type Vaporeon's speech right now, so I'll just go into Vaporeon/Misty talk mode]   
  
=========*On*===================================================   
  
Vaporeon: Yeah, I had a master once.   
  
Misty: Why don't you anymore?   
  
Vaporeon: She abandoned me.   
  
Misty: Why?   
  
Vaporeon: Because I got fed up with staying in a pokeball, and she didn't want me out traveling with her. So she just left me on the Seafoam Islands.   
  
Misty: That's where I came in.   
  
Vaporeon: Yup. You're better than her. She kept scaring me and her other pokemon into fighting. When we lost a battle, she wouldn't be nice to us.   
  
===========*Off*================================================   
  
"What'd she say?" Asked Alex   
  
Misty told Alex what Vaporeon said. They all finished their dinner and walked out of the resurant.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash and Pikachu were still sitting in Professor Oak's Lab. Professor Oak had run out of things for Ash to do, so Ash and Pikachu were playing the pokemon card game to relieve themselves of boredom.   
  
"Pi chu Pika! (I win again!)"   
  
"Are you cheating or something Pikachu? That's the 26th game you won!" laughed Ash "Anyway, I'm getting sick of this game"   
  
"Pika chu pikachu? pipi ka kachu pika.(Can we leave yet? Face it, they aren't coming.)"   
  
"But at night is the best time to rob a place. They'll probably come any time now."   
  
~The next day/morning~   
  
Ash sat up and stetched. He had fallen asleep on the floor, and was very uncomfortable.   
  
"Pi pipi kachu (Told you they wouldn't come)" Pikachu said smirking   
  
"Ash, have you been here all night?" Asked Professor Oak as he walked in.   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"Pi chu ka (Let's go Ash)"   
  
"Maybe they'll come today"   
  
"Pika kachu pipipi ka pik ka(Yeah, that's what you'll be saying next week)"   
  
"Very funny, Lets just wait one more day buddy. They wouldn't leave without coming here."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty stared up at the top of the trees from inside her sleeping bag. Today would be the day they'd go rob Professor Oak's lab. She got up and woke up Vaporeon and Alex then started to pack up camp. Within minutes, the trio was ready to go.   
  
"Wait a minute Alex. Before we go, we should let our pokemon out to excercise. They've not been out in awhile."   
  
"Ok, I will too. Growlithe, Gloom, Golbat, Machoke, Caterpie go!"   
  
"Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Articuno, Psyduck go!"   
  
The pokemon ran/flew around for awhile until being re-called. Then the trio walked back into Pallet to go to Professor Oak's lab.   
  
To be continued... 


	7. MJTR6

A HAPPY REUNION?  
  
Part 6   
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? I don't own anything/anyone except Alex   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex, Misty, and Vaporeon were on their way to Professor Oak's lab.   
  
"Alex, ever wonder why Jessie and James get the big machinery for their jobs and we don't?"   
  
"I think that since we are successful without any machinery, we aren't givin any. In Jessie and James' case, the only way they have a chance of doing anything is to have good equipment."   
  
"That makes sense. I remember all the things they used when I was younger, but it still never worked. Hehe"   
  
They talked some more and the lab came into view.   
  
"Look Pikachu, here they come. I knew it." said Ash from inside the lab looking out the window   
  
"Pika pika, pipi (guess you were right, for once)" Pikachu giggled   
  
"Pikachu, you distract Professor Oak while I get Misty out. I want him to think it was just Alex who came"   
  
"Pi ka chu pi-ka pipi kachu? (How do you plan to keep Misty out?)"   
  
"Uh, hehe. Pikachu, quick. Get me a few Caterpies and Weedles, and I'll release Ivysaur and Wartortle"   
  
"Pi-Ka (Ok)"   
  
Misty and Alex arrived at the lab door.   
  
"Ok, let's act casual. Professor Oak doesn't know who we are, so we could just be stopping by for all he knows." said Alex   
  
"Ok. Hey, look over there coming from around the side of the lab. It's a Wartortle and an Ivysaur" Misty said. "Should we get 'em?"   
  
"How about we get them on the way out. Let's not get caught before even getting in the lab. An officer might see us"   
  
Alex yanked open the door to the lab and walked in.   
  
"AAAHH! look on the floor! bugs!"   
  
"Vaporeon vapor! (not this again!)"   
  
"On second thought Misty...why don't you go get that Wartortle and Ivysaur while we go inside" suggested Alex.   
  
"Ok, sounds good to me" said Misty with a sweatdrop on her forehead.   
  
"Common Vaporeon. Let's make this quick"   
  
Alex and Vaporeon walked into the lab. Misty looked at the two pokemon and grabbed a pokeball. "Ok Starmie, I choose y-"   
  
but before she could throw it, Wartortle knocked it out of her hand with a jet of water. Then before Misty could get another one, Ivysaur tied her up with his vines and carried her behind the lab.   
  
Inside the lab-   
  
"What's with these bugs Vaporeon? It's not like bugs usually happen to run free in a lab. Unless this is some kind of a trap..." said Alex.   
  
As if on cue, Officer Jenny burst in through the door with a team of Growlithes. "You're under arrest! Don't make any sudden moves"   
  
"What have I done?" asked Alex (acting innocent)   
  
Ash stepped out from hiding, and Professor Oak and Pikachu walked in from the back room.   
  
"What is going on?" asked Professor Oak   
  
"This guy was going to rob you!" yelled Ash   
  
"I was not!"   
  
"Well, I've heard you're Alex from Team Rocket from Ash here. Since lot's of suspicious activity's been going on around here, I'm bringing you to the station to be searched. Also, I've heard that the new Team Rocket members have a Vaporeon. It's extremely rare to find someone with a Vaporeon, especially one out of a pokeball." said Jenny   
  
"What have I done? you've got the wrong guy! I'm just looking for pokemon information!" Alex said   
  
"Well, if this is true, it'll be a quick trip to the station and back."   
  
Alex was debating on whether to defend himself more, or fight and blow his cover. If he fought, he'd be way outnumbered. If he left, he'd be caught. Before he could act, Jenny put the handcuffs on Alex.   
  
"Vaporeon, hydro pump!" Alex yelled as a last resort.   
  
"Caterpies, string shot, get that Vaporeon tied up in string!" yelled Ash "And weedles, use poison sting!"   
  
Soon, Vaporeon was weak from all the poison, and tied up in string. Officer Jenny forced Alex away (with much struggle) and Jenny's Growlithes carried Vaporeon. At this time, Misty was still trying to be free of Ivysaur's vines.   
  
"Let me go you stupid pokemon! why are you doing this?!" Misty yelled   
  
"Saur ivy vy ivysaur (better cool her off)" said Ivysaur to Wartortle with a smirk on his face.   
  
Wartortle laughed slightly and sent out a jet of water at Misty (who at the time was still yelling). Misty, drenched in water, was about ready to blow her top when Ash walked up after walking around the lab with Pikachu.   
  
"Hey Misty" said Ash casually "Ivysaur, you can drop her now"   
  
Misty dropped to the ground and wiped water off her face and brushed her wet bangs out of her face. She then glared at Ash   
  
"Ash?! what in the-"   
  
"Look, I can explain"   
  
"Pika"   
  
"You'd better Ash Ketchum! where's Alex and Vaporeon?"   
  
"Oh, they've been taken care of" Ash got a sort of evil smirk on his face.   
  
"what does that mean?!"   
  
"uh...hehe, I um sorta trapped them, and uh...well...they were taken to jail"   
  
"You did what?! I don't belive this! how could you?! We have to get them back!"   
  
"Well, um, ya see...that could be a problem. And well-"   
  
"No excuses! let's go!" Misty then grabbed Ash's arm and started to drag him off.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex was standing against the wall in the police station with handcuffs on. Vaporeon had been taken to a room somewhere else.   
  
Jenny was starting to rummage through Alex's bag.   
  
"Aha! and what are these?" Jenny asked accusingly as she held up 6 pokeballs.   
  
"Uh, they're mine...who else would they belong to?" Alex said nervously with a sweatdrop on his forehead.   
  
"Well then, why are these other ones labeled 'Alex'?"   
  
"Well, I um...hehe..."   
  
"Thought so. Let's see what we have here." Jenny then released the pokemon from the pokeballs. "Here's the Beedrill and Pinsir reported stolen from yesterday. And here's the Omanyte and Omastar stolen from the lab on Cinnibar Island, and two other pokemon reported missing from two trainers on Cinnibar the other day." Jenny then re-called the pokemon and called in for people to take Alex to a cell.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Misty, stop" said Ash as Misty dragged him.   
  
"Why? my friends are in jail because of you, and I intend to get them back!"   
  
"But you'll be caught if you just barg into the police station. They're looking for the second person, and you're basically saying 'arrest me' by walking in"   
  
Misty stopped in her tracks and turned to face Ash. "But Ash, I need to get them out. Alex is a good friend of mine, and Vaporeon to me is like Pikachu to you. What would it be like if you were seperated from Pikachu? Look, you have no clue what it's like to have lost everything, then struggle to piece your life back together after the damage has been done."   
  
"Actually, I have" Ash mumbled   
  
"You see, I don't want to lose everything all over again." Misty continued   
  
"But what can you do now? getting them back would be impossible, and don't look at me for help"   
  
"I'll figure out some way." suddenly, Misty thought of something she almost forgot to ask. "Why didn't you let me get arrested? you put those bugs in the lab for a reason, didn't you?, and made sure I wasn't taken by having Ivysaur tie me up"   
  
Ash, didn't know what to say. He wasn't really expecting this scenario. "Look, can we talk about this later? your 'friends' will still be at the station later."   
  
"Fine, but nothing you can say can keep me from getting them back. So if that's what you're trying to do, just let me go now."   
  
"No, I just want to talk. Really"   
  
Misty glared at Ash, then started to relax a little. "Ok I guess. But make it quick."   
  
"Pi pi-Ka pikachu pika pi? (could you leave Vaporeon locked up though?)" Pikachu got a smile on his face and giggled   
  
"Why don't you like Vaporeon Pikachu?" asked Ash   
  
"Pi chu pika pika pikachu (she called me a worthless rat)"   
  
"So that's what started this all" laughed Ash   
  
"What?" asked Misty   
  
"Vaporeon called Pikachu a worthless rat"   
  
"Oh, hehe"   
  
"I'm getting hungry, let's get some lunch" said Ash   
  
"Ok"   
  
"Pika"   
  
Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked into town to find a resturant.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Look, I was framed!" shouted Alex from his cell   
  
A Jenny walked up to him. "Actually, you weren't. You match the picture on the 'wanted sign', and the description of what the people in the other cities say. All we have to do is find your partner, and we won't have any more problems."   
  
"Don't bet on it, you won't catch Mis-...er...I mean, you won't catch her!"   
  
"With our whole police team on the lookout, I'm sure we will. Plus, she will probably come to break you out." With that, Jenny turned around and walked down the hallway.   
  
"Wait! what about Vaporeon?!" Alex yelled after her   
  
Jenny turned around and looked back "She's in a different cell block"   
  
"Can't she be with me, ya know, so I have someone to talk to?"   
  
"I'll see what I can do, but Vaporeon's attacks won't work in the cell, so you won't be able to use her to help you break out you know." Then Jenny walked away.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash and Misty sat at a small café and ate sanwiches in silence. Pikachu was happily licking a ketchup bottle. Misty looked out the window. Ash was the first to break the silence.   
  
"So Misty, where were you after you left Brock and I?"   
  
"Oh, around. Ya know, like camping out in forests and stuff. I was on the Seafoam Islands for awhile in the beginning, where I found Vaporeon."   
  
"Uh...so why'd ya join Team Rocket? I thought you hated them"   
  
"Well, I did, but after being there for 3 years, I realized how great it was."   
  
"Team Rocket? Great? whatever. So when did you meet Alex?"   
  
"He was the one who caught me on Team Rocket property and brought me to Giovanni. I then joined Team Rocket, and was partnered up with Alex."   
  
"So he's responsible for you being in Team Rocket?" Ash was starting to get mad   
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Misty noticed Ash's anger and decided to change the subject. "So Ash, whatever happened after I left?"   
  
"Well, Brock and I..."   
  
"Pika"   
  
"...and Pikachu looked for you, with no luck. Then..."   
  
"You looked for me? why? I thought you hated me"   
  
"...uh...anyway, since we couldn't find you, we moved on with our journey, but still asked around for you. Eventually Brock left me and Pikachu, and I made it to the pokemon league again to battle. But...well..."   
  
"But what Ash?"   
  
Ash pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Misty. She opened the box to see 8 small badges lined up in two neat rows.   
  
"You didn't compete?" asked Misty   
  
"How could I? My friends had all left me..."   
  
"Pi chu pikachu? pi pikachu (what am I? chopped liver?)"   
  
"Well, except for you Pikachu, of course." smiled Ash as he patted Pikachu on the head. He then looked back at Misty. "Both you and Brock had left me, so I didn't really feel as fired up as when I was in the league the first time. It helps to know you have friends in the stands cheering you on. Sure, Brock said he'd try to look for me on TV, but it wasn't the same. So I came back here and have been helping Professor Oak at the lab."   
  
"That stinks, you worked so hard to just have quit. But you still can compete. I'm sure you could do it this time. Of course, you would have won the first time if only you let Brock and I continue to coach you at the sidelines. You were doing fine until you had us stay in the stands."   
  
"Hey, I was doing just fine! If only Charizard hadn't decided to ignore orders and take a nap in the arena, I would have won!"   
  
"Honostly Ash, Charizard?! how could have you been so dumb?! it never listened to you before, why would it during the league match?"   
  
"Well, I uh..."   
  
"Pikachu chu pipi ka pika?! (will you two ever stop arguing?!)"   
  
"Some things never change" remarked Misty   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here's Vaporeon" said Jenny as she put Vaporeon into Alex's cell. "But just remember, if I here of any trouble here, she'll be removed"   
  
"Don't worry."   
  
Jenny then walked away.   
  
"Hey Vaporeon" said Alex   
  
"Vaporeon vap"   
  
"I wish I could understand you"   
  
"Vapeon"   
  
"Maybe one day" Alex pet Vaporeon on the head "At least I have someone to keep me company"   
  
"Vaporeon vapor eon vap? (Is that why you wanted me here?)   
  
"Well, part it. Also, I wanted for us to be together when/if Misty comes tofree us...wait...I understood you"   
  
"Vaporeon eon eon vape vaporeon.(You can if you try. Our language isn't that hard to understand.)"   
  
"I guess not. I wonder if Misty will come to save us. I'm pretty sure she will, but still, there's that odd feeling inside me that says she'll leave us here. What do you think Vaporeon?"   
  
"Vap eon (she'll come)"   
  
"I hope so"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Ash, what ever happened to Brock? When did he stop traveling with you?" asked Misty   
  
"Oh, he left not that long after you. He wanted to persue his dream of becoming a great pokémon breeder. I haven't heard from him since he left."   
  
"I wonder if he became a great pokémon breeder yet. I'd like to hear from him."   
  
"Yeah. It's been years"   
  
Suddenly a kid from another table was heard whining to his mom "But I want a bike!"   
  
Misty turned from her look at the other table and gave a half smile to Ash. "You know, you still owe me a bike"   
  
"You don't even need a bike anymore. Why do you still even want one?"   
  
"It's the principle of the thing!"   
  
"Whatever. Let's not get into an argument about this Misty, you remember what happened last time"   
  
Misty had completly forgotten about 'last time'. She suddenly felt really akward with Ash, and was short on words. There was a deep, sinking feeling in her heart that had been pushed away. With all the events, she had forgotton about how hard it was to be with Ash again. There was a moment of silence between the two until Ash finally broke it. "Misty...what ever happened last time? It all went too quickly."   
  
"Ash, the past is over. Let's forget what happened. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done."   
  
Ash just sat in silence.   
  
"In fact, why did you want to talk to me anyway?" Misty continued "What was the point of keeping me from being arrested? I mean, Alex and I are the most powerful members of Team Rocket. Even you couldn't beat us. Why would you keep me free?"   
  
"You? powerful? yeah right. I could beat you in an instant" said Ash, obviously changing the subject again.   
  
"What?! I don't think so. I'll prove it to you. How about a battle?"   
  
"Fine, we'll see who's best"   
  
~~~Outside~~~   
  
"I'd better make this quick. Two on two battle, let's go!" yelled Misty   
  
"Fine then. Lady's first"   
  
"Ok. Misty calls...Starmie!"   
  
All of a sudden, a differant pokeball popped open to reveal Psyduck.   
  
"Psyduck?!"   
  
"Looks like it still hasn't gotten over that habit after all these years" laughed Ash   
  
"Pikapi!"   
  
"Oh well, Pikachu go!"   
  
"PI!"   
  
"Psyduck, scratch it!" commanded Misty   
  
"Pikachu, dodge it and use thunder!"   
  
"PIIII-KAAAA-CHHUUUUU!"   
  
Within seconds, Psyduck was toast.   
  
"Well well Misty, who's the Master now?" said Ash with a smirk on his face   
  
"Psyduck isn't an example of my skills, I'm much better than you think!"   
  
"Sure you are. Pikachu, return. Charizard go! Now I'll show you my supreme master skills on how well Charizard is trained."   
  
"Supreme master skills? already you made a bad choice by choosing a fire type pokemon against my water type."   
  
"So what, I'll still beat you!"   
  
"Whatever. Now I'll show you my true power. Articuno, I choose you!"   
  
"Articuno?!"   
  
Articuno popped out of it's pokeball, it's wings shimmering in the afternoon sun. Ash was speechless.   
  
"So Ash, are you gonna stare or battle?" Misty asked. Her arms crossed in front of her, and tapping her foot impatiantly on the ground.   
  
Ash looked at Charizard. "Common Charizard, it'll be tough, but you can do it."   
  
"Char" Charizard nodded   
  
"Ok Charizard...flamethrower now!"   
  
"Articuno, fly up and dodge the attack"   
  
At Misty's command, Articuno flew up into the sky, just barely dodging the flames.   
  
"Ok Articuno, blizzard!"   
  
"Charizard, melt that ice!"   
  
The ice crystals started melting when it came in contact with the fire. But the water from the melted ice splashed down on Charizard.   
  
"Hang in there Charizard! fly up and use slash!"   
  
"Articuno! use ice beam before Charizard can attack!"   
  
Charizard dodged the beam of ice and slashed Articuno. Articuno fell to the ground, but stood up and shot another ice beam at Charizard. This time, the beam of ice hit Charizard and sent him toward the ground, leaving him struggling to get up.   
  
"Ok Articuno! peck it to finish it off!"   
  
Articuno pecked Charizard, who was still recovering, and knocked him out.   
  
"Charizard!" yelled Ash, then ran over to him. "Return."   
  
"Looks like I'm, the master Ash" smirked Misty. "Articuno, good job. Return now"   
  
"Well I would have won if Pikachu was still out!"   
  
"Pika! (Yeah!)"   
  
"Well, you didn't keep Pikachu out, so I'm still the winner. Either way, I would've won. So quit being a baby about it."   
  
"I'm not being a baby! I'm 16!"   
  
"Then start acting your age and admit a loss"   
  
"Fine, you won fair and square."   
  
Misty put her hands on her hips. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"   
  
Suddenly, a little girl came running up to Ash and Misty.   
  
"He's here! He's here!" she yelled   
  
"Who? asked Misty and Ash simultaniously   
  
"Haven't you heard?! There's a pokémon breeder's convention today! and the best breeder in the whole world will be there! I want to grow up just like him!"   
  
"And who would that be?" asked Misty   
  
"Duh! Brock Slate! where have you been?!"   
  
"Brock?!" said Ash   
  
"Pika?!"   
  
"Well, I better run. I wanna go meet him!"   
  
The girl ran off. Misty and Ash watched her run out of sight, then turned to look at each other.   
  
"I guess he turned out pretty successful" said Misty   
  
"Hey, let's go see him" said Ash   
  
"Well, maybe really quick..." said Misty   
  
Ash and Misty then went in the direction the girl ran.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex and Vaporeon sat in the cell, staring out the bars.   
  
=====Alex/Vaporeon chat mode on==================   
  
Alex: Misty's still not here yet. I wonder...   
  
Vaporeon: Don't even think it Alex. Misty will come, we're her friends.   
  
Alex: I know, but I still have that feeling that she'll leave us here   
  
Vaporeon: I guess we'll just wait and hope for the best   
  
=====Off=====   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------   
  
What will happen when Ash and Misty meet Brock again?   
  
Will Misty ever go to free Alex and Vaporeon?   
  
Will Ash ever get the guts to set things from the past right?   
  
Will Misty ever be arrested?   
  
Stay tuned for: Part 7!   
  
Send any comments, compliments, and suggestions to me. All flames will be put out by Vaporeon 


	8. MJTR7

TURMOIL   
  
Part 7   
  
Disclaimer: I still only own Alex, nothing/nobody else   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in Pallet was busy setting up for the breeders convention, and it was really crowded with people and pokemon.   
  
"I doubt we'll ever find Brock in this mess of people" Misty said to Ash while trying to look through the crowd.   
  
"He's gotta be somewhere. Pikachu, why don't you run ahead and try to find him because you're small"   
  
"Pika" Pikachu nodded in agreement and ran into the crowd.   
  
"How on earth did all these people gather here so quickly?! it wasn't this crowded earlier." Misty said in amazement.   
  
"It's weird how things come and go so quickly around here lately" said Ash   
  
A few minutes later, Pikachu came running back.   
  
"Find him Pikachu?" asked Ash   
  
"Pi pika chu (yeah, follow me)"   
  
"Common Misty let's go"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex sat on the stool in his cell. His elbows were on his knees, and his hands cupped holding his head as he stared out through the bars. Vaporeon had started to chase her tail for entertainment, until she got to dizzy that she fell down. The sound of high heels started to come closer from down the hall until Officer Jenny appeared in front of the cell swinging a pair of handcuffs, a Growlithe at her feet.   
  
"Alex, I'm going to transfer you to a jail in Viridian City. Since a breeders convention is going on, we need to keep the cells free for any thief's we catch."   
  
"What about Vaporeon?"   
  
"Oh, we'll have room to keep her here."   
  
"But-"   
  
"No buts. Now come with me."   
  
Jenny then took Alex out of the cell and snapped the handcuffs on him. Alex dared not try to escape, for he didn't want to be torched by Jenny's Growlithe. Before Jenny could shut the cell door, Vaporeon darted out and ran the fastest she could down the hallway. Growlithe was about to chase after her, but Jenny ordered him to stay because she didn't want to risk Alex   
  
getting away. She pressed a button on the wall, and alarms started to go off in the station that told that there was an escape.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash spotted a large group of people gathered around Brock.   
  
"There he is!" yelled Ash as he weaved through the crowd around Brock. "Brock! Over here!"   
  
"Pikachu!"   
  
At first Brock didn't see them, but Ash called again, and Brock turned to look at him.   
  
"Ash! Pikachu! Hi!" Brock waved. "I'm kinda busy right now, so I can't really chat. But maybe you can help me out."   
  
"Sure. Pikachu, Misty, and I would be glad to help"   
  
"Misty?! Where?!"   
  
"Right...uh...here..." Ash looked around, but Misty was missing.   
  
"Sure Ash, I think you just miss her too much."   
  
"But she was just here..."   
  
"Pi chu"   
  
"Sure she was. So are you going to help me or not?"   
  
"I'll help. She must've just gotten lost in the crowd. She'll turn up"   
  
"Well if she is here, she'd probably like to see Togepi again."   
  
"You still have Togepi?"   
  
"Of course I do"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Over there in the front pouch of my backpack sleeping. Now let's get to work"   
  
Ash helped Brock with some demonstrations on how to masage different pokémon, and how to take proper care of them. He also helped sell some of Brock's special pokémon food. Pikachu talked with Vulpix most of the time. Time passed, but Misty was still no where to be seen. The peacefulness was soon interrupted, however, when a breeder from another booth yelled.   
  
"Stop thief!!! someone stop her!!"   
  
"Stop who?!" asked Brock   
  
"Team Rocket!" yelled someone "Call in the police!"   
  
"Looks like Jessie, James, and Meowth are up to no good again. Oh well, they won't get far" said Brock a look of worry spread over Ash's face. "Uh, Brock. I don't think it's them. We've gotta find Misty! Hurry up, follow me!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'll explain on the way, let's go!"   
  
Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head, and Brock returned Vulpix to it's pokéball. Brock then grabbed his packpack that held Togepi, closed up his booth, and ran after Ash.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty ran through the crowd tightly clutching a small bag that contained the secret ingredients for a pokémon aroma therapy spray. She was wearing her Team Rocket uniform who knows why, but then again, why did Jessie and James always blow their cover in the show?. She ducked between two buildings where she collided with Vaporeon who was also running. Sirens were going off in the distance.   
  
"Vaporeon?!" said Misty, shocked. "I thought you were in jail, I'm glad to see you again. Where's Alex?"   
  
"Vaporeon vap eon vapor vapvapvap vapor-eon vapoereon vapor(I escaped, but Alex is still in jail, and is going to be tranferred to Viridian City jail)"   
  
"Oh no! I should have never stayed with Ash"   
  
"Vaporeon vapor vap-or vapore vap (We've gotta go Misty, the police are after me)"   
  
"Yeah, Me too" Misty held up the small bag so Vaporeon could see it. "But I feel kind of bad leaving Ash, he's my friend too.   
  
And I was just getting to know him again."   
  
Vapor eon-vap vapor? vapor-eon eon vapor vap vap vap vaporeon (Are you more loyal to Ash or Alex? I'm going to save Alex, are you with me or not?)" Vaporeon was looking rather mad and hurt at the fact that Misty might desert her team for Ash.   
  
Misty buried her head in her hands. The sirens started to get louder and louder. "Eon vaporeon vap vap (we're running out of time Misty)"   
  
"I saw her go between those buildings!" shouted someone Misty was clearly still having a hard time deciding. "This is silly" she thought to herself. "I left Ash long ago and started a new life. Why do I still want it back? Plus, I stole a secret formula, so going back would blow my cover. What other choice do I have?"   
  
Vaporeon turned around to run, but looked back and sent a pleading look to Misty who was caught up in own thoughts. A person stepped in between the buildings from the street and spotted Misty and Vaporeon.   
  
"She's over here!"   
  
Vaporeon took off running, followed by Misty. They darted out into another street of Pallet and ran as fast as they could in the direction of Viridian forest. Suddenly three figures ran onto the street from a different ally.   
  
"Misty wait!!!" shouted Ash   
  
Misty looked back as she ran, to see Ash, Brock and Pikachu running after her. She turned back to look ahead at Vaporeon and the nearing forest. A tear trickled down her face, and she sped up, not wanting to look back again. But suddenly, a familiar noise made Misty stop.   
  
"Toge briiiiiiii!"   
  
"Togepi" Misty said silently to herself. She turned back around to face Ash and Brock who caught up with her. Brock looked at Misty in the Team Rocket uniform.   
  
"I didn't think it was true" said Brock in amazement   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vaporeon reached the edge of the forest. She looked behind her before continuing to run. She saw Misty with Brock and Ash. Though she was sad, Vaporeon's face burned with anger.   
  
"Vap-or (traitor)" she whispered, then dodged into the forest.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So we meet again at last Brock" said Misty "Where's Togepi?"   
  
"Uh guys, we'll have to chat later, here comes the police" said Ash. "Let's go to my house, quick"   
  
The four [or five if you count Togepi on Brock's backpack] made it un-noticed to Ash's house. Misty changed out of her Team Rocket uniform before Ash's mom saw her. Misty looked out the window at the forest.   
  
"Good luck Vaporeon" she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'll leave here sometime to follow you"   
  
Misty then walked downstairs and sat down next to Ash on the couch in the living room. Brock was sitting in a chair on the other side of a small coffee table.   
  
"I belive there is someone here that you'd like to meet" said Brock. He then lifted Togepi out of the pouch in his backpack and handed him to Misty.   
  
"Togepi! I'm glad to see you again!" she said as she hugged the little egg pokemon.   
  
"Briii!"   
  
"After you ran off, Ash gave me Togepi to take care of" said Brock   
  
"You being a pokemon breeder, it must be a great life for him." said Misty   
  
"Yeah, well Togepi should be with you Misty."   
  
"As much as I love him, I don't think he'd fit into my lifestyle. You keep him Brock."   
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
Misty set Togepi on the floor by Pikachu.   
  
"I can't belive you're with Team Rocket Misty...why?" asked Brock   
  
Misty explained her story to Brock, starting from the day she left.   
  
"What did you take back at the convention Misty?" asked Ash   
  
"Oh nothing, you know how people get when they see Team Rocket." Misty got a sweatdrop on her head. Ash and Brock looked at her suspiciously. They knew that she'd done something.   
  
"Why were you wearing your uniform anyway?"   
  
"...So, uh Brock...how've you been?" asked Misty   
  
The group talked for awhile longer until dinner. Nobody told Ash's mom about Misty joining Team Rocket though. Brock had to leave for a while to pack up his booth from earlier, but soon returned. He decided to stay for a few days upon request from Ash and Misty. The next few days went pretty normal. Misty carried Togepi wherever she went, and spent a lot of time talking with Ash and Brock. Her old feelings for Ash were starting to creep back, but she shook them away, not wanting to be hurt again. Luckily, nobody in town seemed to reconize her without her uniform on, but Ash had her wear his hat for somewhat of a disquise, just in case. Ash and Brock had started to snoop around for whatever Misty stole, so Misty decided to do something about it. She also over the few days had often wondered what happened to Alex and Vaporeon, and she felt more and more guilty for deserting them in the time they needed her most.   
  
-that night (day 3)-   
  
Misty was up in the guest bedroom at the Ketchum residence. Togepi had fallen asleep on her bed, and everyone else in the house was asleep too. Misty reached into her pillow case and pulled out the small bag she had stolen. She then took out one of her pokeballs from her bag. She opened the window and tossed the pokeball.   
  
"Articuno go" said Misty. "Take this bag to Giovanni for me. Also, stop by Viridian City, and try to find some information on Alex and Vaporeon"   
  
"Cuuuno" Articuno took the bag and flew off.   
  
-morning (day 4)-   
  
Misty hopped out of bed and looked out the window. Seeing nothing, she got dressed and went downstairs carrying Togepi.   
  
"Good Morning Misty" said Ash's mom cheerfully when Misty came downstairs "Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes.   
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are in the living room watching TV"   
  
"Thanks" Misty then walked into the living room. "Good Morning guys"   
  
"Good Morning Misty" they replied.   
  
"I'm afraid that I have to leave this morning after breakfast." said Brock   
  
"I wish you could stay longer, but I understand that you must be really busy. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime" said Misty.   
  
Soon breakfast was served, and everyone sat down to eat and enjoy the company of each other once more. After dinner Brock packed up and everyone said their goodbye's. Misty gave Togepi one last hug before handing him back to Brock.   
  
"Bye Brock, bye Togepi" said Misty   
  
"Bye Brock" said Ash   
  
"Pi ka chu"   
  
"Bye guys. And Misty, stay out of trouble" said Brock. He then waved goodbye and walked off.   
  
Misty turned to Ash "I'll miss him, and Togepi. Our lives are so much different now. I don't even know what I'm doing back here anymore."   
  
"Ash, could you help me with something?" called Ash's mom from the kitchen   
  
"Sure mom" replied Ash. "I'll be right back Misty"   
  
Ash went inside the house, and Misty sat down on the front step outside. She looked up and watched the sky, hoping to see Articuno. After a few minutes, the blue bird swooped down from the sky. Misty jumped up.   
  
"Articuno, you're back! any news?"   
  
Articuno dropped a newspaper from Viridian City on the ground in front of her.   
  
"Thanks Articuno. You can return now." said Misty, then called back Articuno. She sat back down on the front step and opened up the newspaper. She skimmed the paper until she found the article she was looking for. She gasped at what she read:   
  
Today a Vaporeon that belonged to Team Rocket unsuccessfully tried to free it's master, Alex, from jail. The Vaporeon managed to open the cell door to Alex's cell, but was caught on the security camera. The two managed to make it to the front door, but were stopped. They put up a fight for freedom which has now left them both in critical condition along with an   
  
Officer Jenny and two Growlithes. After being healed, they will will both be sentenced to life in jail. Never has Team Rocket been powerful until now in the fields of theivery and battle. Search is still going on for the third member that is said to have been linked to a robbery in Pallet. If anyone knows of the whereabouts of this third member, please contact the Viridian Police Station.   
  
"Oh no. I've got to get them out of there. This is all my fault" said Misty to herself as she set the paper down. Misty sat thinking to herself in silence until Ash and Pikachu came back outside.   
  
"Ash, I think it's time for me to leave. I've been here too long."   
  
"Too long? what do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, I have to go. Plus, I never planned on staying here forever. Why would I?"   
  
"I've got to tell her before she leaves again" Ash thought to himself. "It's now or never"   
  
"Uh, Misty. I've got something that I have to clear up."   
  
"Back when you said you loved me...well, I never meant what I said. I was too caught up in the argument to realize what I was saying. I really did like you back. I'm...I'm sorry I said when I said, it wasn't the truth"   
  
"Y-you mean that this whole time, you..." Misty put her hand on her forehead and sat down to think. Part of her wanted to jump up and hug Ash, but part of her was saying to go back to her new life and forget him. She couldn't belive what was happening.   
  
She was torn between staying with her first love, and leaving to free her friends from jail. If she stayed, she could start over, but she'd be stuck with guilt. If she left, she'd be free of guilt, but would risk being caught. She was so sure of her plans until this unexpected confession of the truth from Ash.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-------   
  
What will Misty do? will she stay or leave? stay tuned for part 8! 


	9. MJTR8

DECISIONS AND ESCAPE   
  
Part 8   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing and nobody except Alex belong to me.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ash sat down next to Misty on the front porch, who had her face covered by her hands. Ash was unsure of what to expect, but he didn't understand why Misty seemed so depressed. Pikachu went back inside and left Ash and Misty to sit in silence. Both sat for what seemed like forever with nothing to say to one another.   
  
"Misty, what's the matter?" asked Ash quietly   
  
Misty looked up with a tear stained face. "It's all so confusing"   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. Is there anything that I can do?"   
  
"Could you answer one question? and be totally honest with me."   
  
"Ok"   
  
"Do you still love me?"   
  
"Of course I do. I've continued to love you since the day you left. I was foolish to let you go."   
  
"Oh, it wasn't your fault. If I hadn't said anything about my bike, things would be fine."   
  
Ash gave Misty a hug "It's ok, everything's fine now. Do you still love me?"   
  
"I didn't at first when I left, but now I'm not so sure. Being back with you has brought back the way I felt years ago. I'm just so confused now"   
  
"It's ok. Since you're here with me, things will work themselves out. You can leave Team Rocket and start a new life here."   
  
"But Ash, Team Rocket's my life now. If I stay, I'll eventually be caught. I can't hide in the shadows here forever."   
  
"But if you stop stealing, people will forget about you."   
  
"I just don't know."   
  
"At least think about it. Please stay. But whatever you do, I'll still love you."   
  
A blush creeped onto Misty's cheeks, and she gave a slight smile. She then stood up and wiped away her tears. Ash also stood up, and they both walked into the house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~A few days later~   
  
Misty lay on the bed in the guest bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Soon, she turned her head and looked out the window at the forest. Visions of Vaporeon and Alex came into her head. It was so hard to leave Ash, and it was getting harder every day.   
  
"Why did Alex, Vaporeon, and I come to Pallet?" she asked herself. "Why did I join Team Rocket? Why did I leave Ash?   
  
and...why is life so complicated?"   
  
Misty sat up, then jumped off the bed and walked over to the open window. She put her hands on the edge and leaned out. She closed her eyes and let her hair blow in the breeze. She took in the peacefulness of the moment, then walked away from the window and sat back down on her bed.   
  
"What am I going to do?" The words of the newspaper article ran through her head. She then pictured Alex and Vaporeon hurt and behind bars. And she pictured Alex, Vaporeon and her in Team Rocket together. She also remembered Vaporeon on the Seafoam islands when they first met. Then, a new scene came into her mind. It showed Vaporeon at the edge of Viridian forest   
  
and calling her a traitor before running out of sight. "I guess I know what I have to do. I love Ash...at least I think I still do, but I can't desert my team, my friends. And I never know, maybe I'll return. Who knows what the future holds."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~That night~   
  
Misty packed up her bag. She then opened the door and peered into the dark hallway. Seeing nobody, she walked silently down the hallway and stopped at Ash's door. She opened it and walked in, then placed a note on the dresser along with Ash's hat. She stared at Ash sleeping for a moment, then leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking out. After leaving the house, Misty stopped to look back for a moment, then broke into a fast run toward the forest. She walked through the forest for awhile before stopping to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The next morning~   
  
Ash sat up in bed and stretched. He looked sleepily around his room. His gaze focused on his hat on the dresser along with a note.   
  
"She didn't..." Ash started. He jumped up out of bed, waking up Pikachu who was still sleeping at the foot of his bed.   
  
"PIKA!" he yelled angrily. Then sent an electric bolt toward Ash.   
  
"S..s..orry...Pi...Pikachu" Ash stuttered while struggling to get up from the floor. Satisfied, Pikachu curled back up and went to sleep. Ash, half asleep/half toasted, walked over to his dresser and picked up the note beside his hat and read it:   
  
Ash,   
  
I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I couldn't stay. As you might have guessed, I've gone to re-join Vaporeon and Alex in Team Rocket. Thank you for keeping me safe these past few days, and for helping me overcome the hurt that hung in my heart from years ago. I hope you will forgive me for leaving without telling you, but I felt it was the only way to avoid second thoughts.   
  
You are a great trainer, and should continue to persue your dream of becoming a pokémon master. Hopefully our paths will cross again. Goodbye for now.   
  
Love,  
  
Misty   
  
P.S: Tell Pikachu I said goodbye   
  
Ash set the letter down and slumped to the floor. "Why did she need to leave? Alex and Vaporeon would've been fine without her...why?" he asked sadly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile, in Viridian Forest~   
  
Misty opened her eyes, only to find herself face to face with a Metapod.   
  
"Ahh!" Misty screeched, then smacked it away and pulled her sleeping bag over her head. After a few minutes, Misty crawled out from the safety of her sleeping bag. The cool morning air nipped at Misty's legs, causing her to shiver slightly. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt, threw her hair into a quick ponytail, and packed up. She was about to walk off, but then realized something.   
  
"Where am I?" Misty looked around, but only saw trees, trees, and more trees. "And I thought Ash was bad. At least he had enough sense to carry a map"   
  
Misty walked aimlessly through the forest, looking for some kind of stream or path, but with no luck. She walked around for hours, then sat down on a familiar rock to rest. After awhile of thinking, she got up and walked around more without luck.   
  
Soon, her stomach started to grumble. She looked up at the sun's position in the sky to see that it was past noon. She was grateful for her thoughts to grab some food before leaving, then sat down for lunch [note: of course, she could just fly Articuno out of the forest, but where's the fun in that?).   
  
~Back in Pallet~   
  
Ash sat on the front porch of his house looking glum. Pikachu had eventually given up hope of trying to make him cheer up, and sat down next to him. Pikachu looked at Ash, who was staring off into space, then looked around for something to do. He spied a newspaper on the grass and walked over to it and started to read. Suddenly he grabbed one of the pages and ran up to Ash, then shoved the paper in his face.   
  
"What's so special about this newspaper?"   
  
"Pi pika pikachu pipi (It tells why Misty left)"   
  
"What?" Ash then read the article about Vaporeon and Alex. "It all makes sense now! That's why she was so sad." He paused   
  
for a minute, then turned to Pikachu "Should we go after her Pikachu? Or...should we let her go? after all, this is what she wants."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Viridian forest~   
  
Soon the day turned into night and Misty was still wandering. Misty fell wearily to the ground. She was tired, hungry, and very lost. She started to doze off, but then her eyes shot open.   
  
"I remember reading about navigation by the stars somewhere. I think it's my best bet." she said to herself   
  
Misty forced herself to stand, then searched the sky for the North star. When she found it, she proceded to walk through the forest. After about 3 hours, Misty finally reached the edge of the forest and saw Viridian City. She went into the city, trying to keep on her feet without falling. Not many people were out, and few places were open. She was about to enter a hotel, but then saw the police station out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"If I'm going to bust them out, it should be at night. And the sooner the better." she said silently to herself.   
  
Misty ignored her body's need for rest and food, and walked to the police station. She managed to sneak in, but saw a Jenny and Growlithe on patrol. She quickly ducked into a dark room. After her eyes adjusted, she looked around. The room was fairly normal. It looked like an average office with file cabinets and a computer on a desk in the corner. She walked over to the file cabinets. Misty opened the cabinet labeled 'A' in hopes to find information on Alex.   
  
"Adam...Alan..." Misty read. "here it is! Alex." She then opened the file and flipped through it. She stopped to read a few sections, and skimmed through some: "... He was accompanied by a Vaporeon...was caught in Pallet...tried to escape...he spent time in the Viridian hospital, but is now back in jail, but is still in weakened condition...cell B12...Vaporeon in cell A27... still searching for other partner..." Misty then felt she had read enough and returned the file to its proper place. She looked around the office in hopes to find keys or something and decided to try the desk. Relief surged through her body as she sat in the desk chair, it was good to rest. She scanned the top of the desk. She spied a note on the desktop reading: "Jenny, please lock up the office when you are done. -Jenny". "Oops" Misty said while smiling to herself. Seeing nothing of particular importance, Misty opened the first desk drawer. It contained a large handcuff supply. The next drawer was another thing full of files. The next drawer only had a megaphone. The thin drawer at the top of the desk had desk supplies (paper clips, sticky notes, pens, etc.). Misty spun the chair around and faced the back wall and spotted what she was looking for. A wall of keys   
  
lay before her. She reluctantly got up from the chair and walked over to the keys.She grabbed off the two labeled 'B12' and 'A27' and slipped back into the hallway. Nobody was present, so she walked cautiously down the hall until she came to a three hallway split. She heard the click of high heels coming from the hallway labeled "Cell block B", so she ran into cell block A and rounded the corner. She found herself in a hallway of cells. She had dodged so quickly into the hall, that she hadn't checked for a Jenny. Luckily, nobody was there, and she was thankful that the guard was let down at night. she walked along until she   
  
found cell 'A27' and found Vaporeon asleep. She looked at poor Vaporeon that looked pretty badly beaten up, and was filled with guilt and sadness. She slipped the key into the lock and opened the door.   
  
"Vaporeon, wake up." Misty whispered quietly as she shook her lightly, so as not to hurt her.   
  
"Vapor? Vapor-eon (Misty? you came back)"   
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for deserting you and have come to free you and Alex. We'll talk later, but now we have to get Alex out of jail."   
  
"Vaporeon vapvap vapor. Vaporeon (You free Alex, I'll meet you in the main hall. Be quick)" Vaporeon smiled at Misty and walked down the hallway with a small limp.   
  
"Be careful"   
  
Misty rounded the corner back to the three way split and listened. This time, the high heels sounded in Cell block C, so Misty went to B. She quickly found Alex's cell. Alex looked equally as beaten up as Vaporeon, and was again feeling quite guilty. But guilt could come later, she then opened the door and woke him up.   
  
"Misty, I didn't think you'd come...Vaporeon-" started Alex who winced when he sat up.   
  
"-is safe and going to meet us in the main hallway" finished Misty. "I'm so sorry for not coming sooner, but I'm afraid we'll have to hurry right now. We haven't much time"   
  
Alex nodded and the two rushed down the hallway [note: well, not much of a rush, considering Alex was badly hurt and Misty was tired and was about to faint]. They rounded the corner back to the three way split. Unfortunatly, They bumped into Jenny, who was just going to patrol cell block A.   
  
"Uh oh" Misty and Alex said in unison.   
  
"Stop right there!" yelled Jenny and Growlithe growled.   
  
Both looked at each other and broke into a full speed run, using whatever energy they had. They found Vaporeon in the main hall with Alex's backpack in her mouth. Vaporeon joined the run when she saw Jenny and Growlithe. The three made it to the front door and Alex and Vaporeon burst outside and fell over in pain on the lawn. Misty however, had fainted before reaching the door.   
  
"Growlithe, flamethrower!" commanded Jenny [note: before seeing that Misty had already fainted]   
  
Suddenly, a figure with a Pikachu at his side burst the door open and threw a pokeball.   
  
"Wartortle! Water gun!"   
  
Before the fire hit Misty, it was put out With the water. Now, Pikachu, thundershock!   
  
After the small battle which left both the Growlithe and Jenny knocked out and toasted for the moment, The person recalled his Wartortle and picked up Misty.   
  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear as he carried her out of the door.   
  
To be continued... 


	10. MJTR9

NOT AS PLANNED   
  
Part 9   
  
Disclaimer: I own Alex, that's all. Everything else is not mine. all standard disclaimers apply.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirens blared in the distance. Ash looked in the direction of Viridian City from the forest. He then shifted his gaze to Misty. Alex and Vaporeon were there too. Luckly, they had been strong enough to follow Ash into the forest as he carried Misty. Everyone at the moment was getting their much needed rest, including Pikachu who was curled up at Ash's feet. Ash stared into the slowly dying fire in front of him, until falling asleep himself.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giovanni sat in his office, stroking his Persian. He hadn't heard much from Alex or Misty lately, and Butch and Cassidy were still in jail. He wasn't really one to read newspapers, he had set Jessie, James, and Meowth to do that. Since there wasn't a need for them anymore, he had them stuck doing odd jobs for him until further notice. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Who is it" he asked   
  
"Jessie. James. Meowth" The three voices behind the door answered. "We've brought you a rare pokemon sir"   
  
Giovanni sighed. "Come in"   
  
The three stumbled through the door.   
  
"Watch it Meowth!" said Jessie who had tripped over Meowth   
  
"Ow, get off me Jessie" siad James after Jessie fell on him.   
  
"Will you two get up?" Meowth said   
  
The two stood straight up and bowed to Giovanni.   
  
"Sir, we have brought you the rare pokemon Ditto" said Jessie   
  
"And where is this Ditto?" asked Giovanni impatiantly   
  
"Right here boss" said Meowth holding up the plate containing Ditto   
  
"You idiots, that's a jello mold!"   
  
"See Jessie, I knew we should have just eaten it, now I'm hungry" whined James   
  
"Fools! I don't need your tricks today. Things haven't been going well. Have you heard anything about Misty or Alex?"   
  
Jessie got a somewhat evil grin on her face. "No, we haven't"   
  
"But Jessie, remember in the paper, we read-" started James   
  
Jessie whacked him in the head. "-we read that police were still on the lookout"   
  
"Well, keep alert you three. Now get to work!"   
  
The three walked silently out of the office. James rubbed his head.   
  
"Jessie, what'd you do that for? that hurt"   
  
"You almost told the boss that they were in jail!"   
  
"So"   
  
"So... we want them to stay in jail. Then maybe he'll use us again to get pokemon"   
  
"Meowth, and we won't have these crummy jobs" added Meowth.   
  
"Oh, I get it now. But what about Misty? she wasn't caught yet."   
  
"That puny girl will be caught soon enough"   
  
The three laughed to themselves and walked down the hallway.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~The next day~   
  
=====Vidio phone mode on========   
  
Mrs. Ketchum: He never came home last night, I was wondering if he stayed at the lab again.   
  
Prof. Oak: No, I'm afraid not. He never stopped by yesterday.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum: He never even left a note. He just left. His backpack and pokemon are gone too.   
  
Prof. Oak: Maybe he went out to train and slept in the woods.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum: but he would've told me.   
  
Prof. Oak: Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum. He's probably fine. Plus, he's 16, not 10. He can take care of himself.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum: Maybe you're right. Just call me if he stops by the lab ok?   
  
Prof. Oak: I will   
  
=====Off=====   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex and Ash were the first two up.   
  
"Ash, thanks for helping in the escape last night"   
  
"Anything for Misty. Though I think you should have stayed behind bars where you belong."   
  
"Look, Misty deserves to be in jail just as much as me. Not that I'm saying I want her in jail, I'm just stating a point"   
  
"But-"   
  
"Let's a least try to get along for once."   
  
"Fine"   
  
The two ignored each other until Misty woke up.   
  
"Good morning Misty" they said in unison   
  
"Good Morning guys" she said. Then a confused look spread over her face. "Ash? what are you doing here?"   
  
"I came after you, and I guess you could say I saved you last night"   
  
"All I remember is running away from Officer Jenny, then waking up now"   
  
"It doesn't matter, the important thing is that you're safe now" Ash sat down next to Misty and put his arm around her shoulders. Alex shot him a small glare, but Ash ignored it.   
  
"PIKAPI!!!" came Pikachu's voice loud and clear. Vaporeon just had a look of innocence.   
  
"Guess they're up" said Alex with a slight smile   
  
Soon, Pikachu and Vaporeon were chasing each other through the forest.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What?! This can't be right!" yelled Jessie furiously as she read a wanted sign by the road.   
  
"What is it Jessie?" asked James   
  
"Alex and Vaporeon escaped!"   
  
"Now there's no chance for us anymore"   
  
"Of course there is James! If the police can't catch them, then we will!"   
  
"Meeeeowth, and how are we gonna pull this one off Jessie?"   
  
"We'll think of something, and we'll capture them and be the best once again!"   
  
"Well, Jessie, we'll have to do it later, because we have to dust the boss's office right now"   
  
"I hate this line of work!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Ash, shouldn't you be getting back to Pallet?" asked Alex, slightly annoyed. Then added "Where you belong"   
  
"Gosh, glad to know I'm wanted" said Ash sarcastically   
  
Misty sensed the tension between the two, and decided to do something. "Alex, could you go find Vaporeon and Pikachu? it's been awhile since we've seen them"   
  
"Sure Misty"   
  
Once Alex had left, Misty decided to talk to Ash. "So Ash, why did you come after me? How did you know?"   
  
"Pikachu found the paper in the front yard. I decided to come after you, fearing something might happen"   
  
"What if Officer Jenny reconized you? you could be arrested if caught"   
  
"I won't"   
  
"Well, thank you" She leaned over and gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek. "What are you going to do now?"   
  
"I'm going to compete in the league. Then go travel some more."   
  
"Good for you, I'm glad to hear you've got your old dream back. It's just too bad that I won't be there with you this time"   
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd come with me"   
  
"Ash, you know perfectly well that I have a new life. I've told you before."   
  
"But Team Rocket?"   
  
"As crazy as it sounds, I enjoy being in Team Rocket, and it's where I belong"   
  
"But I want to travel like old times"   
  
"But that was then, this is now. Look, I'm really sorry, but-"   
  
"But what? you like Alex better, I get it now"   
  
"Ash-"   
  
"Remember that time at the café when you said some things never change?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Well, some things do. Like now."   
  
"Ash, some things have to change after awhile. Let's not get in a fight about it, I mean, like 99% of the time our conversations end up being arguments. And before we part again, I want a good memory"   
  
Ash falls silent.   
  
"Well, I think I'd better go find Alex, he's not come back yet. Have a nice journey, I'll send Pikachu back when I find him."   
  
Misty then stood up and started walking out into the forest.   
  
"So you're just going to walk away again? you're right Misty, some things never change! You're just leaving me like you did 3 years ago! Is this how you always deal with your problems?"   
  
Misty stops and swings herself around and walks back up to Ash. "You seem to be my only problem! first, you steal my bike, then, you bust it up and don't get me a new one, I make a fool out of myself telling you how I feel, then when my life goes ok for a change, you get Alex and Vaporeon in jail! do you expect me to be ok about all this?"   
  
"At least they're out now!"   
  
Alex, Vaporeon and Pikachu stepped into the small clearing.   
  
"Common Pikachu, let's go" said Ash "I've screwed up Misty's life enough already"   
  
Pikachu hopped on Ash's head and they walked away into the forest. Alex just stared blankly.   
  
"What was that about?"   
  
"Nothing, let's just get out of here. We've been away from work for too long" said Misty as she turned around.   
  
"And I belive you'll be out of work for even longer" said a voice from behind a tree   
  
To be continued... 


	11. MJTR10

CHANGES   
  
Part 10   
  
-----Previously-----   
  
"What happened" asked Alex   
  
"Nothing, let's just get out of here. We've been away from work for too long" said Misty as she turned around.   
  
"And I believe you'll be out of work for even longer" said a voice from behind a tree   
  
---------------------   
  
"Who's there?" asked Alex   
  
"Pepare for trouble" said a voice   
  
"And make it double" added another   
  
"To protect the world from devestation"   
  
"To unite all people within our nation"   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"   
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"   
  
"Jessie" she said hopping into view   
  
"James" he said hopping into view   
  
"Team Rocket has no room for you three pests"   
  
"So leave right now if you know what's best"   
  
"Meowth, I won't bother, you know the rest"   
  
"I should have known" said Misty "Jessie, James, and Meowth. The Team Rocket misfits"   
  
"Vaporeon!"   
  
"Misfits?! How dare you! We happen to be the most honored members of Team Rocket; The ones who've been in it the longest" said Jessie   
  
"The years show, maybe you should retire. And as far as most honored goes, you are, if you consider janitors the most respectable job." Misty responded   
  
Jessie just stood fuming to herself. "You shouldn't even be in Team Rocket!"   
  
"At least we can make up for all your mess-ups" said Misty   
  
"James" Jessie whispered "Let's show these twerps who's best..."   
  
James nodded, and he and Meowth disappeared into the forest for a moment. They reappeared with a giant machine with a rod on the front.   
  
"Activate it!" said Jessie   
  
Misty, Alex, and Vaporeon stared at the machine, expecting a net to spring at them, or something simple. But to their surprise, a beam of light shot out of the rod on the front of the machine and surrounded them. When the light went away, a red Psyduck, a blue Charmander, and a blue Abra stood there.   
  
"Psy yai yai? (What's going on?)" the red Psyduck said, holding it's head in confusion   
  
"Char, Charmander! (Vaporeon vap!) [I'm a Charmander!]"   
  
"We did it Jessie!!" James said while jumping up and down in excitement   
  
"It worked!" responded Jessie as she joined James   
  
"Wow, dat's amazin. Nothin ever woiks for us" added Meowth   
  
The three pokemon looked around in confusion.   
  
"Let's see what else we can do!" said James, then pressed a button   
  
Another light engulfed the 3 pokemon, then cleared.   
  
"Jessie, James, Meowth! change us back!" the psyduck raged "You changed me into the most stupid pokemon in the world!"   
  
"Vaporeon Vapor vap! (you changed me into a fire pokemon!) said the Charmander  
  
"Hey Jessie, I thought they were supposed to act like the pokemon" said James   
  
"Oh don't worry, that will come in time" Jessie smiled "now that these pests are taken care of, let's go Meowth and James"   
  
"Ok, but you guys, don't ya tink we should've changed dem into somthin rare?" asked Meowth   
  
"I think he's got a point" said James   
  
"Let's change them, the boss will probably reward us" said Jessie while daydreaming of becoming rich.   
  
"Yes, let's change them right this instant!" squealed James   
  
"Psy yi don't think so!" said Misty/psyduck   
  
"Char chaporeon vap vaporeon!" (better change me back to a Vaporeon!)"   
  
The three confused pokemon stood in front of the rod, hoping that being the idiots they were, Jessie, James, and Meowth would change them back. James pressed a button, and another light shot out. Meowth tripped and hit the machine, so the rod turned slightly to the right, so that only Misty/psyduck, and Vaporeon/Charmander were hit by the light. The blue charmander started growing taller, and started to form the shape of a human. The red psyduck's tail started growing long and jagged, and ears started growing. When the transformations were complete, A slim girl with blue hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue dress and shoes stood before them. Beside her sat a small red pikachu with small yellow electric sacks on it's cheeks.   
  
"What? I'm a...a..." stuttered the girl.   
  
"Pikachu pika pipi kachu! ("It's supposed to be the other way!") said Misty/Pikachu as her cheeks started to spark.   
  
"James! we weren't supposed to change one human!" said Jessie   
  
"Well, at least we have a Pikachu" said James "I'll try again on the girl and the Abra". He went to press the button, but pressed one labeled 'selfdestruct' [AN: why on earth would they have that button? who knows].   
  
"Uh oh. It's gonna blow!" yelled James   
  
"Let's grab 'em before dis ting explodes!" yelled Meowth   
  
"Pikapi pi pika! (teleport and get help Alex!)"   
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth lunged for the three, and caught Misty/Pikachu and Vaporeon/Human in a net, but Alex/Abra teleported out in time. They then ran off into the forest, making it out in time before the machine blew up.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that?" Asked Ash as he heard the explosion from someplace far behind him in another part of the forest.   
  
"Pika pika chu (that's what I'd like to know)"   
  
Suddenly and blue Abra appeared in front of them.   
  
"cha!" Pikachu jumped back, startled   
  
"Where'd that come from?"   
  
the Abra spoke telepathically   
  
"Alex? wait, that can't be, Alex is a human"   
  
"Wait, you want me to belive that you, a blue Abra, is actually Alex? I don't think so."   
  
"You really are Alex! where's Misty?"   
  
"They have Misty?"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*huff huff* "Jessie, let's stop, I'm tired" whined James   
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry" added Meowth   
  
"Will you two ever stop thinking with your stomachs? fine, we'll stop" Jessie said   
  
"Pikapi pikachu pi ka!" yelled Misty/Pikachu from inside the net   
  
"Will that little rodent ever shut up?" said Jessie   
  
Vaporeon/Human just stared blankly, confused more than ever. It was one thing to be changed into another pokemon, but a whole new species was too overwhelming.   
  
After a while, Alex/Abra, Ash, and Pikachu ran into the spot where the two Rockets and Meowth sat.   
  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" commanded Ash   
  
Pikachu and Misty/Pikachu let out a powerful thundershock which sent Jessie, James and Meowth flying off into the distance, and made the net break.   
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" *ding*   
  
"Wow, another pikachu!" exclaimed Ash. "But this one's colors are different. And, who's this? I thought you said Misty was going to be here."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Pika!" Misty/Pikachu said as she ran up to Ash.   
  
"Misty? b-but... It can't be"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------   
  
What did you think? I know, it was kind of weird, but now there's a new twist to the story. I was wondering what should happen in the next chapter. So here are some of the my ideas, please email me.   
  
a) Misty, Vaporeon, and Alex should be changed back   
  
b) They should stay as they are for awhile   
  
c) stay as they are, and Ash starts to like Vaporeon as a human, and Ash's Pikachu starts to like Misty as a Pikachu   
  
d) stay as they are, then to add to it, they should change back before it gets serious   
  
e) stay as they are for awhile, but Ash shouldn't start to like Vaporeon as a human, and Ash's Pikachu shouldn't start to like Misty as a Pikachu   
  
f) email me another idea that you have 


	12. MJTR11

Learning to be Pokemon  
  
Part 11-   
  
  
  
----------------------------------   
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own pokemon. There, something short and sweet.   
  
----------------------------------   
  
"Pika, pikachu... Misty/Pikachu said sadly   
  
"You're not serious. Tell me you're joking" Ash asked Alex/Abra hopefully   
  
"And Jessie, James, and Meowth did this?"   
  
"If I ever see them again..." mumbled Ash   
  
"Pi pikachu, pikapi? Pichu pika ka. (why would they do this? We're both in Team Rocket)" Misty/Pikachu said   
  
"Pikachu cha ka chu (I like you better this way)" said Pikachu to Misty/Pikachu   
  
"Pika chu kachu? (is that supposed to be a compliment?)" asked Misty/Pikachu   
  
"Hey Pikachu, the idea is to change her back" said Ash   
  
"Good idea. But it's getting late. We'll have to find our way outta here first, then try tomorrow"   
  
"E...excuse me, b...but what will we tell people?" said Vaporeon/human, coming out of her silence. "If we tell everyone the story, they'll think we're crazy"   
  
"Pikachu pikapikapika pi chu (she'll need a name, first of all)" said Misty/Pikachu   
  
"She's your pokemon, you should name her" suggested Ash.   
  
"Pika cha...pikacha? (how about...Vally?)"   
  
"That sounds good to me, I like it" said Vaporeon/now known as Vally   
  
"Well, Vally needs some pokemon, so you two could belong to her until further notice" said Ash   
  
"Pika? pipi kachu pika pikachu pi? (Me? belonging to my own pokemon?)"   
  
"Pika pika-chu. Pika chu pi ka cha pi pikapi (I guess you have a point. As long as I don't have to be in a pokeball)"   
  
"You're starting to sound like my Pikachu" mused Ash   
  
"I don't know if I can get used to this, the world seems so much taller" said Vally, twisting a lock of long blue hair with her finger   
  
"You'll get used to it" said Ash "Now let's head out   
  
The five walked through the forest, Alex/Abra guiding them since Ash still never found his map, and was quite lost without it. Vally was examining her surrondings, amazed at the new elevation. Pikachu was not riding on Ash for once, but instead walking alongside Misty/Pikachu. Ash took up the rear, thinking things through. After awhile, Misty felt akward and stopped to turn to Ash.   
  
"Pika pipi ka pikachu pik chu pika cha? (Ash, why is Pikachu staring at me strangely?)" questioned Misty/Pikachu   
  
Ash looked at Pikachu and raised an eyebrow, who shot him an innocent smile.   
  
"Pikachu..."   
  
"Pika pi? (who, me?)" Pikachu grinned   
  
Misty/Pikachu hopped up unto Ash's shoulder, and rode up there for the remainder of the walk to Pallet before hopping off.   
  
When they arrived at Ash's house, he let everyone in. His mom came rushing down the stairs.   
  
"ASH!!! I was worried sick!!! where were you?!" said his mom   
  
"Mom, I'm 16, I don't need to tell you where I am every second. I didn't have to when I was 10, and I don't have to now"   
  
"Well, at least leave a note" she said. Then, noticing Vally and the two mysterious pokemon asked "Who's this?"   
  
"Mom, this is Valley. These are her two pokemon, a Pikachu named Misty, and her Abra, Alex"   
  
"Oh, ok, I understand...I think...but what is she doing here?"   
  
"Um...she was lost in the woods, and she was looking for a place to stay, she's a lone traveler"   
  
"Ok, well I'd be happy to let her stay. The guest bedroom is down the hall, 2nd door on the left."   
  
"Thanks" replied Vally   
  
After awhile, they retreated to their bedrooms. Vally went to the guest room, followed by Misty/Pikachu, who curled up at the foot of the bed. Alex/Abra slept on the floor rug. After a few minutes, Pikachu pushed the door open a little and poked his head in and looked at Misty/Pikachu.   
  
"Pi ka pika (goodnight my sweet)" he said, then scampered off up the stairs.   
  
The alarm went off at 7:30 the next morning, and Ash groggly got out of bed. He got ready, then walked downstairs. Vally, Misty/Pikachu, and Alex/Abra were already up, and met him. After breakfast, they headed out to Professor Oak's lab. Tracey greeted them at the door.   
  
"Hey Ash. What's new with you? And who's this?" he asked   
  
"Long story. For now, just call her Vally"   
  
"Oh, ok, hi Vally. Nice to meet you"   
  
"Hi"   
  
Tracey then looked down and saw the Abra and Pikachu.   
  
"Wow! are these hers?! Let me get a few quick sketches!"   
  
He then ran and got his sketch pad and went sketching away.   
  
"Uh Tracey, I don't mean to interrupt you, but we need to talk with Professor Oak" said Ash   
  
"Ok, just one...quick...second....ok, I'm done. The Professor's in the lab room. I've got some work to do back in the storage room, so I guess I'll see you later."   
  
"Ok thanks, bye"   
  
"Hey Tracey, you forgot your sketch pad" said Vally after him. She flipped through the pages, until she came to a picture of her.   
  
"Just like Tracey" Ash said smiling   
  
Tracey came back and took the sketchpad, blushing.   
  
"Thanks"   
  
Then he walked off. The rest walked into the lab room and saw Professor Oak trying to get Muk back into his pokeball, with no luck.   
  
"Hi Professor Oak" Ask said "I see Muk's still being a pain"   
  
"Oh hi Ash. Yes, this Muk just never seems to want to behave."   
  
"I've got to ask a question to ask"   
  
"Sure what is it?"   
  
"Do you know how to switch pokemon into humans, and humans into pokemon?"   
  
"Where did you get that idea Ash?"   
  
"Meet Vally" he said gesturing Vally to step foreward. And her pokemon, Misty and Alex"   
  
"How very strange" Professor Oak observed when looking at Misty and Alex   
  
"You remember Misty right? the one I traveled with"   
  
"Yes, don't tell me that this is her, is it?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
Alex/Abra spoke telepathically   
  
"Team Rocket? They're capable of doing this?"   
  
"Pi (yes)" Misty/Pikachu said looking down   
  
"What?"   
  
"She said yes" said Ash   
  
"Oh, and was this Abra human? and what about this girl"   
  
"Yes, he was human. This girl used to be Misty's Vaporeon"   
  
"I think you better tell me what happened"   
  
Alex/Abra and Vally told Professor Oak the story. Leaving out the part that they were also part of Team Rocket.   
  
"Wow, that's some story. I'm not sure if I can help, but I can try. If you don't mind, I'll have Tracey help. If we use pokemon power and maybe..." Professor Oak started rambling talking to himself   
  
"That would be great, I don't mind if Tracey helps. Just don't tell anyone else" Ash cut in   
  
"Ok, I'll go get him and we'll start thinking of ideas and...ahhh!...Muk, get off me!"   
  
"I'll take Muk with me, call my house if you have any breakthroughs, or need any help"   
  
"Thank's Ash"   
  
-----------------------------   
  
to be continued...  
  
-----------------------------   
  
Ok, this chapter was mainly getting a good foundation for the next one. Most of the ideas will show up in the next one. If you have anymore that you think I might want to put in the next chapter, or just any ideas regarding future chapters, I'd be happy to hear them. 


	13. MJTR12

Love and Changing Back  
  
Part 12   
  
Disclaimer: Vally and Alex belong to him, but Misty, Ash, Tracey, Professor Oak, Jessie, James, Rainer, Mikey, and the pokemon do not   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex/Abra decided to stay back to help Professor Oak and Tracey at the lab. Ash and the others walked back tward Ash's house. Vally skipping, finally starting to loosen up and enjoy her new form. Pikachu walk beside Misty/Pikachu gazing at her, though she just tryed to ignore him.   
  
----Pika talk mode----   
  
Pikachu: Your red fur looks so lovely with the sun reflecting off it Misty.   
  
Misty: Uhh...thanks? Pikachu, remember, I'm going to be a human again.   
  
Pikachu: You are so much better this way though.   
  
Misty: Pikachu...I just don't think it would work out.   
  
Pikachu: and why not?   
  
Misty: We are two different species!   
  
Pikachu: Not right now we aren't. And what if they don't know how to change you back?   
  
Misty: I don't even want to think about that...   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, what if we try pika power?" suggested Professor Oak   
  
"No, I'm not sure that would work. Jessie and James wouldn't have used that on their machine, they couldn't catch a Pikachu if their life depended on it" said Tracey   
  
"What pokemon do they own" asked Alex/Abra   
  
"Meowth, Arbok, Weezing, Victreebell, and Lickitung that I know of" said Tracey   
  
"What do we have of those in storage Tracey?" asked Professor Oak   
  
"All but Lickitung and Meowth"   
  
"Hmm...gather the others, I'll try looking through my books for helpful information"   
  
"Good idea Alex. Let's get to work"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vally where did you come from? How did you and Misty meet?" asked Ash   
  
"I was Misty's Vaporeon. We met at the Seafoam islands in a cave. She saved me in a way. I was trapped under a rock" said Vally. "I used to belong to a trainer named Rainer of the Eevee brothers, but he became too competitive and hated to lose. He eventually didn't think I was strong enough and abandoned me"   
  
"Rainer huh? I remember him. He and his family lived at the base of Evolution Mountian. Misty helped out his little brother Mikey and his Eevee from evolving." remembered Ash   
  
"I knew I'd seen her before! Mikey and Eevee talked about her for weeks after you guys left. She must have been a really nice person to travel with"   
  
"Well, she had her times..."   
  
"Pika! (I heard that!)" said Misty/Pikachu, finally getting away from Ash's Pikachu and running over to Ash and Vally.   
  
"heh heh, sorry Misty"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex/Abra teleported back into the lab carrying a few scraps of metal.   
  
"Thanks Alex. Tracey and I will look them over" said Prof. Oak "Tracey come here and look at this"   
  
Tracey walked over and started to examine the metal.   
  
"Well I see traces of a Weezing's gas on one side of this piece here, and it looks like the venom from an Arbok on this piece.   
  
And look at the way this first one curves and isn't of the same material as the second. It looks as if it held the gas as a sort of power, like how a car needs gas. If we model this machine somewhat like a car, we should have a good start. Alex, I want you to tell me what the machine looked like in the best detail you can, and I'll try sketching it out"   
  
"Good job Tracey. Great examinations" said Prof. Oak   
  
"Thanks Professor. Another good start is to maybe check out the genetic makeup of a Vaporeon, Pikachu, and Abra."   
  
"Actually, I think there might be some connection to a Ditto in this."   
  
"Wow! I never thought of that. You're a genius"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Ash look, it's a Caterpie" said Vally, pointing toward a bush "Can you show me how to catch it?"   
  
"Sure, here's a pokeball. You'll have to weaken it first"   
  
"But I can't use my attacks"   
  
"Try Misty"   
  
"Oh yeah. Misty, use thundershock"   
  
"Pi cha (ok Vally)" Misty didn't know how, but something inside her told her what to do. Within seconds, the little bug was toast. "Pi ka! chu! (take that! bug!) hehe"   
  
"Ummm...pokeball, go" Vally threw the ball at the little Caterpie and caught it. "Wow, that was kinda fun. I just caught a pokemon"   
  
"Pikachu pi-ka! (that was fun!)" said Misty/Pikachu   
  
"Pi chu pika (Good job Misty)" said Pikachu   
  
"Pi (thanks)"   
  
"Ok, my house is right there, let's go and have lunch" said Ash   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~hours later~   
  
"Well, we have our outline. It looks like we can start building now. I hope this works" said Tracey   
  
"We should call Ash over to help assemble this machine" said Professor Oak   
  
"Ok Alex. We'll get started here"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yay! I can't belive our luck!" said James gleefully   
  
"Yes, the boss is sure to promote us now!" said Jessie   
  
"We da rare pokemon dat Misty and Alex had too." said Meowth   
  
"Oooo, like Articuno!" said James   
  
"But we can't give the boss Articuno you idiot" said Jessie   
  
"but why not?"   
  
"Because, James, there is only one, and he knows Misty has it"   
  
"Oh yeah. But then what will we do with it?"   
  
"We could sell it" suggested Meowth   
  
"Good idea, let's do it!"   
  
"Not only will we be promoted, but we'll live in the lap of luxury!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~The next day~   
  
"Wow, that didn't take that long to build" said Ash plopping himself down in a chair   
  
"It was a fairly simple structure, I just hope it works" said Professor Oak   
  
"Alex, do you want to test it?" asked Tracey   
  
"Pi chu pikachu (if it works, I'm next)" said Misty/Pikachu   
  
"Ok, stand in that square right there Alex"   
  
Alex did so, and Tracey aimed the rod toward him. He then pressed a button and a beam of light shot out at Alex/Abra. When it cleared, Alex stood, perfectly human.   
  
"It worked!!" said Alex   
  
"Ok, now Misty, stand over there, you'll be next"   
  
"Pi chu ka (with pleasure)"   
  
Misty/Pikachu stood in the square, then Tracey again pushed a button. The light surrounded her, and when it cleared, the Misty everyone knew stood.   
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she said excitedly. Pikachu just moped in a corner   
  
"Aw, come on Pikachu, there's other women out there for you" said Ash, with slight laughter   
  
"chuuuu"   
  
Pikachu glared at the machine, then sent out a thundershock, so that it blew up.   
  
"Now we can't change Vally back. Good going Pikachu" said Ash "Vally, I hope you don't mind being human for awhile more"   
  
"Oh, I can wait. It's no problem" she said   
  
"At least we still have the blueprints" said Tracey   
  
"Yes, but we have a lot of work to do, so it might take awhile before we can rebuild it" said Prof. Oak "Plus, we need more materials"   
  
"That's right. We have some children starting their pokemon journey tomorrow, so we have to have everything all ready" said Tracey.   
  
"Hey Vally, want to go shopping? I heard they just added a new clothing store here" said Misty  
  
"Ok, I've never been shopping before"   
  
"Then let's get going!"   
  
The two girls ran out of the lab, then off down the road.   
  
"Girls will be girls" said Ash "Pikachu, want to go to get an ice cream or something?"   
  
"Pi ka!!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------   
  
What did you think. Thanks again everyone for all your ideas, they are greatly appreciated. I think I'll add polls to the ends of my stories every so often because it helps me out. 


	14. MJTR13

MAJOR HEARTBREAK   
  
Part 13   
  
Disclaimer: Vally and Alex belong to him, but Misty, Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Jessie, James, Rainer, Mikey, Pyro, Sparky, and the pokemon do not.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vally and Misty returned back to the Ketchum residence carrying a bunch of shopping bags.   
  
"I'll be right back" said Vally heading into the house, Pikachu bounding in after her.   
  
"Where did you get the money to buy all that stuff?" Ash questioned   
  
"I'll have you know, I get very high paychecks" said Misty   
  
"Yeah, but you're currently out of work"   
  
"Not for long"   
  
"You aren't going back are you? I mean, Vally's here"   
  
"Vally works with me, after all, what's the problem?"   
  
"You're doing fine here, no stealing, no running from the law, no jail. Why do you want to go back?"   
  
"Maybe it's the adventure, maybe it's the feeling of accomplishment, maybe it's-"   
  
"Accomplishing destroying people's dreams as trainers by swiping the pokemon they've trained so well?!" he said in a harsh, angry tone. He then softened a bit "Misty, there's better things in life, stay here"   
  
"Hey guys, I'm back" said Alex as he walked up "I helped out at the lab for a little bit. It seems that five new trainers are starting tomorrow"   
  
Ash turned back to face Misty "Five new trainers with dreams, five new people to raise great pokemon...are those going to five more people to steal from?" He then turned and walked off.   
  
"I miss a lot don't I?" asked Alex   
  
Misty just stared at the ground.   
  
"Well, I'll be inside"   
  
Soon, Vally came out and looked Misty. "Something wrong?"   
  
"I always feel so guilty for my life when I talk to Ash. Like now everything I do amounts to his critisism."   
  
"I'm sure he's just trying to help" Vally said comfortingly   
  
"Whatever. He just hates me, so I'd better stay out of his way"   
  
"He saved you didn't he?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure it was just something he felt needed to be done, like to make him some kind of hero. I don't think he did it for me. He's never liked me, even when we traveled, he never really cared."   
  
"I care about you Misty. You're my best friend, and I'll be here whenever you need my help like I've needed yours. My former master, Rainer, never cared about me either, when his ego took over, he took me for weak and abandoned me. I'm sure Ash doesn't have the same intentions, he just wants to help."   
  
"I'm so sorry about your master. I wouldn't have done that. As far as Ash goes, I'll just try to stay out of his way for now"   
  
"If that's what you want. You should try to talk it out again though. Oh, and thanks for the new wardrobe" she said smiling   
  
"No problem, it was fun to shop with you. I'll try to talk to Ash again, but I don't know"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knocks sounded on the door to the office.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Giovanni   
  
"It is us, Jessie-"   
  
"James"   
  
"And Meowth"   
  
"We've brought pokemon for you sir." said Jessie triumphantly from outside the door   
  
"Are they real, or do you just add water to the mix and set it in the refrigerator for a day like that 'Ditto' you brought in" asked Giovanni irritated   
  
"Oh, they're real" said James   
  
"Come in then"   
  
The three walked into the office with pride and displayed several pokeballs. Giovanni sent out a few and took a look at them   
  
"I can't belive you actually did it. I may have room for you three failures yet. Since the the absence of Alex and Misty, we have some extra room. You may have that promotion, but if you go back to your old ways, you're back down to janitors, or out for good. We have no more room for failures on this team"   
  
"We won't let you down boss. Hey, I was wonderin if you need a new top cat?" asked Meowth   
  
Persian glared at Meowth, giving him the answer.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Haha, you lost again Rainer" Pyro said, petting his Flareon "You know very well that Victreebell, a plant, is weak against fire.   
  
Vaporeon was your only water type, the only possible winner"   
  
"I let you win Pyro. I can beat you without that weak Vaporeon" said Rainer   
  
"Yeah, whatever bro. You brought down our whole title of being 'The Battling Eevee brothers' by abandoning Vaporeon, your first pokemon as Eevee."   
  
"Our Eevee brothers group fell apart over the last few years, it wasn't just me. Mikey, now 13, left for a journey of his own soon after the evolution party. And Sparky left too. Maybe I should leave our home at evolution mountian also. I want to show the world my trainer skill"   
  
"Go right ahead, if you think you can do it"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vally was in her room, now dressed in a blue skirt and shiny blue/silver tank top, her hair up in a ponytail. She spun around in front of the mirror, admiring her new outfit. She saw somebody pass through the hallway from the small opening in her doorway. Vally opened the door more and poked her head out. She saw the door to Misty's room slam. She then heard footsteps stomp up the stairway from the other room.   
  
"I'm guessing they had another argument" she sighed "I'll go talk to Ash"   
  
Vally walked into the living room then up the stairs to Ash's room. She saw him lying on his bed staring angrily at the ceiling.   
  
"Go away" he muttered, sensing the presence of someone in his room. "You know, you should knock before invading my space next time, it's rude to barg in."   
  
"I'm sorry, I should know better. I'll leave" said Vally   
  
Ash sat up startled. "Oh, it's you Vally. I thought you were someone else"   
  
"Like Misty?" asked Vally "What happened this time?"   
  
"Let me ask you something Vally. Are you going back to Team Rocket with Misty and Alex now that you're human?"   
  
"I haven't thought much about it. I suppose I will"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Ash, this isn't about me, this is about Misty. I thought you two liked each other, what happened?"   
  
"She's too blind to see things. By being in Team Rocket, she's gone against everything we stood for when we traveled"   
  
"That's it? You shouldn't let it bother you though, Misty chose this path to live, and that's that"   
  
"But it's so dumb. She's better than that"   
  
"I'm not telling you that you have to agree with her decision, I'm just saying you should respect her and not put her down for her choice. She respects your choice after all. Have you once heard her ask you to join Team Rocket?"   
  
"Well...uh...no"   
  
"And how many times have you called her stupid and asked her to leave Team Rocket to live the life like you are?"   
  
"I see what you're saying"   
  
"Then are you going to talk to her again?"   
  
"Maybe I'll try later after she's in a better mood. Hey, and thanks Vally for talking to me. It helped me out a lot"   
  
"Anything to help a friend. Well, I'm going back downstairs. See ya later"   
  
Vally walked tward the stairs and went down. Ash watched her leave and smiled. Then got a second thought.   
  
"Hey Vally, wanna go for a walk? I could also help you train that Caterpie of yours"   
  
Vally turned back around.   
  
"Sure Ash"   
  
"Then let's go"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Pallet looks like a good place to start. I'll stop by Professor Oak's lab, I heard he's full of Pokémon knowledge" Rainer said,   
  
looking at his map. "Then I'll head down to Cinibar Island from there"   
  
Rainer walked through the woods [AN: I like making people walk through the woods, hehe]. All of a sudden a little Eevee jumped on him, tackling him to the ground, and started licking his face.   
  
"Eevee?" said Rainer   
  
"Hi Rainer! Didn't expect to see you out traveling. I was just on my way back home to visit, but if you don't mind, I think I'll travel with you for a little while" said Mikey "Common Eevee, get off my brother"   
  
Eevee hopped off and pranced happily around in a circle.   
  
"Eevee's sure spunky today Mikey. Yeah, I left today and am on my way to Pallet then to Cinnibar. I've wanted to beat Blaine the gym leader there ever since I heard he was there"   
  
"Yeah, he's a fire Pokémon gym leader. You should have no trouble, seeing as you have Vaporeon at your side"   
  
"Well, ya see Mikey...about Vaporeon...ah, I'll tell you later. You can travel with me if you want"   
  
"Ok, let's go then"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Back on the job, finally!" said Jessie   
  
"Can't ya just smell the smell of victory?" asked Meowth   
  
"What'll we do first?" asked James "I know, let's get Ash's Pikachu to show that we can finally do it"   
  
"James, have you ever thought that if we left Pikachu alone, or stayed as far from it as possible, we could actually get something?"   
  
"What do you mean Jessie?"   
  
"I mean, that Pikcahu always ruins our plans. If it wasn't by us, we may succeed"   
  
"Oooooooo...I never thought of that before!"   
  
"I got it!" said Meowth   
  
"What?" Jessie and James asked together   
  
"We sell Articuno, then steal it back and sell it ta somebody else!"   
  
"Good idea Meowth! Everyone wants Articuno and will pay big bucks for it. We'll be rich in no time!" said James   
  
"While we get rich, we can swipe other people's pokemon for Giovanni. That way, we'll get recognition and riches!" said Jessie starry eyed   
  
"Let's start now! I like this idea better every time we talk about it!" squealed James   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex knocked on Misty's door.   
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled   
  
"It's me, Alex"   
  
"Oh, come on in Alex. Sorry"   
  
"You and Ash argue again? Why don't we just leave? he upsets you all the time, what's the point of staying?"   
  
Misty sat up and looked at Alex, her eyes started to water. She stood up and practically fell into his arms. He wrapped is arms around her trying to comfort her. She buried her face in his shirt, then finally looked back at him. "I don't know why I don't leave. It's just that...that...oh it's so confusing"   
  
"You still love him."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What a nice day. Just perfect for a walk" said Vally, closing her eyes and letting the wind blow in her face.   
  
Ash looked at her and smiled. He took her hand as they walked. "Yeah it is"   
  
"Pika!" the little electric mouse ran to catch up. He looked angry "Pika pi pi pikachu?! (how could you leave me behind?!)"   
  
"Sorry Pikachu" said Ash "You were sleeping on the couch and I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
"Pi (ok)" content, Pikachu hopped up and rode on Ash's head.   
  
Vally and Ash strode down the path they were on talking about anything they came up with. Eventually they went and Ash bought Vally and Pikachu ice cream. The whole time, Ash thought about Vally, and how he was beginning to like her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Now we're not the Eevee brothers anymore" said Mikey disappionted.   
  
"But she was too weak!" Rainer argued "I can't have a weakness on my team"   
  
"You said you left her after she lost a battle with a Venusaur Rainer. Venusaur is the strongest grass pokemon there is,   
  
Vaporeon is a water type, and water has little or no effect over plant. You shouldn't have expected her to win"   
  
"If she was really strong, she could have beat Venusaur, no matter what element it was"   
  
"Are you really that dumb Rainer?! I'm younger than you, and I still know when to send out certian pokemon. Poor Vaporeon, she's probably hurt on the Seafoam Islands, or sick, or maybe even dead because of you. The Seafoam Islands have caves and rocks, the tide comes in, and the whole place floods!"   
  
"It's her fault"   
  
"I'm disgusted with you"   
  
"Look, I'm sorry Mikey, but that's just the way things work sometimes"   
  
"Whatever, let's keep going. After Pallet and Cinnibar, I'm going over to the Seafoam Islands"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ash?" Misty called up the stairs.   
  
"Oh, Misty, Ash left a few hours ago with Vally and Pikachu to go on a walk" said Mrs. Ketchum   
  
"Ok, thanks..."   
  
Misty walked over to Alex who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.   
  
"I'm going out Alex, if Ash and Vally get back tell them I went out looking for them"   
  
"No problem Misty. Oh, and hey, are you going to be alright?"   
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine" she smiled   
  
Misty walked out the door. She had to speak to Ash and settle things. She walked around the town for about half an hour, then started to walk back when the sun started to set. But then she saw them, Ash and Vally sitting on a park bench kissing. Misty's heart felt like it was going to shatter into a million tiny pieces. She turned around and tryed to walk away unnotieced.   
  
"Why do I care?" she thought to herself "I mean, we always argue. Why should I still like him? he always caused me pain...like right now". She started walking with a growing confidence, her head up in the air, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. "I don't need him, Vally can have him...no problem right?". All of a sudden, tears started going down her face, and her confidence faded. She walked over in between to buildings and slide down the wall into a sitting position, her knees tucked up against her. She let her head fall and she cried.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
to be continued...   
  
-------   
  
What'd ya think? Send any ideas to me. I have some plans to what going to happen, but I'd be happy to accept others. I will try to end this fic after a few more chapters, so send in any last requests before I plan the last chapter. Thanks. 


	15. Perment Incompletion

Since writing this my interest in Pokemon has dimished to basically zero as such this will be permentalely incomplete. However if somebody out there wishes to complete this story send a copy to me and if I like it I will post it and give you full credit. 


End file.
